Disgaea: The Game of Life
by pain17ification
Summary: Naruto never truly knew how important his life was, or that his greatest qualities were in fact inherited from his grandparents. After the fight with Sasuke, his life gets turned upside-down when it becomes a game! Not only that, but he finds out that he's a descendant of a Tyrant and an Angel! With the blood of both, he will make a name for himself, dood! NaruHarem!
1. Prologue: The Game Manual, dood!

**Before ANY of you get mad at me for this, I need you all to know that I was pretty tempted to try this many different times! Come on! How often do you see stories like THIS anyway?!**

 **Besides, this will mainly just be an experiment of sorts, just to see how well new ideas of mine are liked.**

 **I own nothing concerning these two series! Got it?!**

* * *

 _Disgaea: The Game of Life_

 _Prologue Chapter: The Game Manual, dood!_

* * *

A groan was heard as deep cerulean eyes cracked open slowly, staring up at a white ceiling that the owner was all too familiar with.

"Here again, huh?" he asked softly, keeping his voice down for no apparent reason.

He turned his head left and right, confirming that he was inside of a medical ward of his village's hospital. The last thing he had remembered was falling unconscious on the back of his teacher after they found a redheaded girl trapped beneath fallen trees. To his intrigue, that same girl was in his room, resting on a bed of her own with both of her legs in casts and hanging on slings attached to the ceiling.

Tayuya, he believed her name was. She was one of those Sound Four people that interfered with his team trying to retrieve the last loyal Uchiha, Sasuke.

Thinking on that, he couldn't help but sigh at the memory of his epic clash with the runaway Uchiha. The two threw everything they had at one another, but he failed to bring him back. He felt ashamed that he couldn't keep his promise. To him, a promise was important; more important than the ramen he claimed was the "food of the gods".

To be honest, he never really understood why he held such respect for promises. But, he felt compelled to honor them, as if his very _soul_ demanded it of him. Many people, especially fellow ninja, called it foolish to be "honorable" in their line of work.

However, Naruto Uzumaki was not like ordinary ninja. He didn't use cheap tactics, he didn't act in the shadows, and he sure as hell didn't lie or manipulate others. He couldn't stand acts like that; even if they were expected of a ninja. To him, anything worth getting was meant to be obtained through your own power, determination, and honor.

He chuckled at his musings. He really wasn't like most ninja at all. Hell, he could've just let Tayuya die, but he couldn't bear to do nothing after he saw her. That was why he had asked his teacher to help her. It wasn't for potential information or pity; it was simply the right thing to do in his mind. And…it felt good to do something kind for another person.

Mentally shaking off his ever-changing thoughts, he looked down at his own injuries and was surprised at how mummified he looked with all of his bandages. Sighing, he began the tedious task of removing them, revealing perfectly healthy and unblemished skin…save for the single scar that rested near his heart.

Sasuke was responsible for that one. Normally, he would've expected his tenant to have dealt with it, but he chalked it up to the Uchiha's Curse Mark making the wound trickier to repair. Thus, a scar – his very first one – was left on his body.

After some time, all of his bandages were removed and discarded in the trash bin beside his bed. He sighed in relief and just sat on his bed, not feeling up to leaving just yet.

*ping*

He blinked as he saw a strangely transparent box in front of him; well, it was more like a window than anything else, really. At any rate, inside of the window was a message.

 _Welcome to the Game of Life, Naruto Uzumaki!_

He couldn't help but tilt his head in utter loss before he saw a small cross symbol in the bottom right corner. Tentatively, he raised his hand and poked the symbol with his pointer finger, making the message scroll up followed by more words.

 _We apologize for the delay, dood!_

 _'Dood…?'_ he thought with a chuckle. It honestly reminded him of his verbal tick.

 _However, we plan to make up for our belated orders by presenting you with a manual that will explain everything you need to know about the new life you will have!_

 _Firstly, you should know that, as of now, the life you live will be that of a video game, dood!_

"A video game?" he asked out loud, though still in a soft tone. "They only started making those a couple years back, but I never could afford them…"

 _Please understand that this is a very serious thing, dood! You will have to get acquainted with elements such as Statistics, Special Skills, Weapons, Armor, Items, and other things! The manual will explain all, dood!_

 _If you have more questions, just head to the tower that is in the Forest of Death! That is where we have set up your base, dood!_

 _That's all for now! We hope to see you soon, Sir Naruto, dood!_

 _-The Prinnies_

"…What in the name of the gods is a Prinny?" he asked with a confused sweatdrop before he ended the whole message, resulting in a large book materializing from the window and landing in his lap, surprisingly light in comparison to its size and thickness. Curious, he opened up the manual and looked at the Table of Contents. The different sections of it interested him…

But, the ward's door opening stopped him from starting any reading. Inside stepped a young woman he was familiar with; Shizune Kato, the apprentice of Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage. She looked surprised to see him up, and worry followed when she saw the lack of bandages.

"Naruto! What have you done to your wrappings?!" she asked in concern, briskly moving to his side to check on him.

"Shizune, relax," he said in appeasement. "I'm fine, see? Just a scar is all."

True to his word, she saw nothing wrong except for his new scar, which was visible on both his chest and his back. She sighed in both relief and exasperation, having a feeling he would've gotten rid of his bandages as soon as he could.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright," she commented sincerely. After all, she had come to view the young Uzumaki as a younger brother. "At any rate, I still want you to stay for one more night, just to be sure."

He nodded, surprising her that he didn't argue. His dislike for hospitals was legendary amongst the staff. "Sure thing. Besides, I was hoping to have some time to myself. That fight with Sasuke really made me think over some things. Plus…" She saw him look over to the resting Tayuya, who was under the effects of anesthesia. "I want to make sure that she makes it out alright. She may have been an enemy, but even she didn't deserve a whole mess of trees crushing her to death."

She smiled softly at his kindness. Not many ninja, if any at all, were kind enough to help out an enemy from death. "Alright then. I'll give you some time alone. However, if she wakes up, call for me with the Service button on the side of your bed. I'll be sure to come as soon as I can."

He nodded again as he watched her leave, opening back up his manual as soon as she was gone. He was a bit surprised she didn't ask about it, but he wasn't gonna dwell on the issue.

Opening up the first section, he began to read:

* * *

 _The world you know of is made up of three different worlds. There is Earth, the world you live in, and there are also the Netherworld, home of countless demons, and Celestia, home of angels and the servants of the gods._

 _Each realm plays an important role, one that helps out its sibling worlds. Earth is responsible for giving Fear Energy to the Netherworld and Awe Energy to Celestia. Fear and Awe Energy are what give the demons and angels their power and the strength needed to live. In a way, they are like the oxygen that humans breathe and water they drink._

 _The Netherworld is responsible for keeping humans in check. It may seem cruel, but humans need to have something to fear. It is a balance that is needed, as well as a factor in Celestia's role. Where the Netherworld uses fear, Celestia uses hope, or awe. It is this awe that humans need in order to pray and believe in the gods, granting the angels their strength._

 _As you can see, all three worlds help each other maintain order and balance. Neither race is more important than the other._

* * *

"Whoa," breathed out the Uzumaki, surprised at what he had just read. While a big part of him doubted any of this was real, the other part of him was quite intrigued with the prospect of the other two worlds, as well as his life supposedly becoming a game.

Continuing on, he read:

* * *

 _First thing you should know about your new life as a game character is this: Statistics. There are a total of eight stats you must be aware of._

 _HP - The hit points, or health of a character. Once this number reaches 0, the character or object is dead. You can revive them after a battle in the hospital or clinic of the base world._

 _SP - Special points allow the character to use special attacks, magical attacks, healing spells, and stat boosting spells._

 _Attack - This determines the damage inflicted by the character from normal attacks, and non-magical special attacks._

 _Defense - Determines the resistance a character has against all normal, and most special attacks. Defense also defends from magical attacks by about 30%._

 _Intelligence - Increases magical attack power and accuracy._

 _Resistance - Gives 70% of magical defenses, and boosts the amount of health healed from a healing spell. Also boosts the 4 stat boosting spells. (Shield for Defense; Braveheart for Attack; Magic Boost for Intelligence; Magic Wall for Resistance)_

 _Speed - Increases the chance that an enemies attack will miss you. Also affects your chances of countering more._

 _Hit - The character's accuracy in landing attacks. Also determines the power of bow (half Hit and half Attack) and gun (half Hit and half Speed) attacks and special attacks. The chance to steal an item or stats from an enemy is NOT boosted by the hit stat._

 _Memorize the importance of these stats! That way, you'll be sure to act correctly in accordance to an enemy's stats!_

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but give an appreciative whistle at the usefulness of the manual in his hands. He was curious about his own stats and asked for his "Status" after taking a look at the footnote at the end of the Statistics Section.

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki – ?_

 _Lv. 0021_

 _HP: 630_

 _SP: 1050_

 _Attack: 378_

 _Defense: 315_

 _Intelligence: 210_

 _Resistance: 252_

 _Hit: 294_

 _Speed: 315_

* * *

He was impressed with his stats, but he wouldn't brag until he saw someone else's in comparison. Still, the "?" after his name confused him.

A yawn escaped from his lips and he looked outside to see that it was nearly dusk. So, he folded the corner of the next page in the manual before he set it on the small table beside his bed. He then laid back and slowly shut his eyes, feeling tired from all that had happened.

Unknown to him, his ears twitched before the tips went from rounded to pointed while the back of his hospital gown poked outward a little.

* * *

"Hmm?" mused a man with large and majestic angel wings sprouting from his back. He had long and smooth silver hair that fell to his legs and wore a robe that was a pristine white. "Now, that is peculiar," he commented, his voice deep and soothing.

"Seraph Lamington?" asked a female angel who was tasked with being his assistant for the day. "What's peculiar, sir?"

"A presence that I am surprised took so long to be revealed." He chuckled softly, further confusing the lower classed angel. "To think that their child's child would be the one to awaken their mixed blood."

"Sir? I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean…"

He turned to her with a kind smile, one that eased her confusion. "Do not concern yourself. Just continue to help me with my errands; which you are doing splendidly, by the way."

She blushed at the praise before she smiled and nodded. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

"Oi! Wake your ass up, Shithead!" raged a female voice, making Naruto groan awake to the sight of the ward's ceiling…again.

"…You're too loud," he mumbled as he yawned and sat up, rubbing his hair tiredly.

"Fuck you!" yelled back Tayuya with gritted teeth. "Where the hell am I?!"

Once he cracked his neck, something he did every morning to get rid of nighttime kinks, he turned to his roommate and saw her looking at him in complete annoyance. "You're in the Leaf Village; the hospital, to be exact. I asked my teacher to get you out of those collapsed trees when he was carrying me back here."

She scowled at him. "And why the hell would you ask him to help me? I tried to stop you damn rats from getting that Uchiha prick!"

He looked down at her query. "To be honest, I couldn't find it in me to just leave you like that. I'm not above helping people who tried to attack me in the past."

"Let's get one thing straight here, asshole! I don't need any fucking pity or charity from Leaf Shits like you!"

He raised his head and glared back at her, surprising her when she saw him bare wicked fangs at her. "It was _not_ charity or pity! I helped someone who didn't deserve to die like you would've! I'm not some heartless asshole who will leave an enemy to die!"

She saw the anger in his eyes, anger at her accusation towards his motives. And yet, she also saw sincerity. This kid in front of her was being absolutely truthful to her and just wanted to help.

Still, she wouldn't give him any gratitude. He was still a Leaf Shit in her eyes. "Tch," she scoffed, looking away. "Whatever… It's not like I asked for your help."

His angry look disappeared and he smiled. "You didn't need to, Tayuya."

She blinked in surprise. "How do you-?"

"I remember that Bone Guy calling you that before he took Sasuke. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I didn't ask for your name, Shithead…" she grumbled, not used to anyone being kind to her.

"I know," he replied with a bright grin before he got off of his bed, stretching his arms upward with a groan as both them and his back popped out their kinks. He never noticed the back of his gown stretching outward, but Tayuya did.

"Hey… What's up with your back?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked as he stopped stretching, his gown returning back to its loose appearance on his body. "What do ya mean?"

Pointing, she explained, "It was bulging outward when you stretched."

He frowned in confusion as he reach behind himself to check his back. "That's weird… I wonder what-" He stopped himself, eyes going wide when he felt his fingers brush against something soft. "W-What the hell…?"

"What?" asked Tayuya in annoyance. One thing she hated was being kept out of the loop of stuff.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I TOUCHING?!" he cried out, his voice echoing throughout the hospital and gathering the attention of the staff.

Shizune was the first on the scene and she was about to ask what had happened before she was cut short by Tayuya shouting in response to Naruto removing his gown top. Luckily, he still had the sweat pants issued to him by the hospital.

"OI, SHITHEAD! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR NAKED ASS!"

"WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE _WINGS_?!" he screamed.

It was true. Poking out of his back were two small white wings that were made of pure white feathers. They responded to his touches, twitching each time his fingers made contact with them. They also flapped every now and then before they tucked themselves flush against his skin.

"N-Naruto…?" stuttered out Shizune as she watched his wings react and tuck away.

Turning to the woman, he rushed up to her and turned around, presenting his back. "Shizune, what the hell is happening to me?! Why do I have wings?!"

"Just to point out, you got fangs too," commented Tayuya before her eyes narrowed searchingly. "And…your ears are kinda pointy too, Shithead."

"EH?!" he reacted in comical distress as he felt his teeth and ears while Shizune examined his wings.

 _'Odd… They're definitely attached to his skin since I can see skin beneath the feathers. But still…how on earth did Naruto get wings of all things?'_ she mused before sending a nurse away to fetch Tsunade. "Naruto, I need you to try and calm down. Lady Tsunade will be here soon, so I want you to sit on your bed and wait for her."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he caught her stern look and zipped to his bed. Hey, he had been bashed enough times by Sakura to know that women were scary beings.

Snickering, Tayuya muttered something that sounded suspiciously close to "Whipped". He ignored it in favor of waiting for the Hokage to arrive, which only took about five minutes considering she arrived in a swirl of leaves.

"Alright, now what's this I hear about…wings?" she asked, ending it slowly when she saw said appendages stretch out sideways from Naruto's back. "Well, at least I know my nurse doesn't need to be sent to a psyche ward for seeing things," she muttered as she moved to stand behind her distant cousin.

Hey, her grandmother was an Uzumaki. So it made sense to view Naruto as a cousin of sorts.

"Interesting," she commented as she checked the wings with medical chakra. "These things are definitely real since they have nerves _and_ chakra pathways in them. As for your ears and teeth, I honestly don't know what to tell you, brat. They're natural, but I can't see any influence from your _tenant_."

He could've sworn he heard an echoed voice snort in his mind, but he disregarded it as he asked, "So, what's happening to me?"

She sighed as she stepped away so that he could see her. "I don't know, Naruto. I've never seen anything like this; and believe me, I've seen a lot of crazy medical phenomena. If I had to guess, maybe a dormant bloodline of sorts awakened in you. That's the best theory I could come up with, in any case."

He frowned in confusion, though Tsunade saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "But…I'm just an orphan kid. What kind of bloodline could I have?"

She kept her regret from presenting itself in her eyes and expression. _'Dammit, sensei… Why did you and Jiraiya keep this from him? He deserves to know, dammit!'_

Shizune had an idea of what her master was thinking and schooled her features as well. She knew exactly who Naruto's parents were. Hell, he had their greatest qualities with his father's stunning eyes and mother's vibrant hair.

Tayuya caught the sad undertone and averted her gaze. The comment struck a chord with her since she herself never really knew her parents. All she knew were _keepers_ and _owners_ ; the most recent being Orochimaru of all people. She couldn't help but feel some kind of kinship to Naruto, but she refused to acknowledge such a thing with someone from some trash village; at least in her eyes.

"Naruto… You're not just some orphan. Your parents…" Tsunade paused since she tried to find the words. "They were exceptional people; both of them. But, it was because of this, and the people they… _attracted_ that you weren't told."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto with a frown. "Who else knew about them besides you?"

She looked away from his accusing eyes. "…Sarutobi did…as did Jiraiya and Kakashi. A few others know too, but that was only after confirming their own suspicions."

"And…?" he urged with clenched fists and teeth, understandably angry at being left in the dark by people he trusted so much.

"…I can't tell you," she said regretfully.

"Why the hell not?! They're my parents, dammit!" His eyes began to bleed red while his fangs gave off an eerie gleam. "I have a right to know!"

"It was a request of Sarutobi not to tell you until you made Chunin," she explained, though it did little to calm him.

Tayuya couldn't keep silent at that comment. "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that this Shithead is still a fucking _Genin_?! The little punk has power in spades and knows damn well how to dish it out! The fuck's keeping him from being Chunin?!"

While thankful for her slight praise, Naruto didn't acknowledge Tayuya and just kept glaring at Tsunade. "The old man is dead, Tsunade," he said, using her name instead of the nickname he normally used. It showed how serious he was. "And in my life, I've noticed that not many people honor some dead person's requests."

Both elder women cringed at that, seeing the jab Naruto made at the Fourth Hokage's dying wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero. That request was spit upon, and even now there are villagers who only see him as the Kyuubi he holds within him.

"I still can't tell you, Naruto. I'm sorry…" said Tsunade.

His fists shook and blood began to drip down from them due to how tightly they were clenched. "…Fine," he said in such a tone that made the three women shiver. He then moved to his bedside table and grabbed his book before he brushed past Tsunade and Shizune, leaving the ward with a cold aura coming off of him.

"You're a real bitch, aren't ya?" asked Tayuya, making Tsunade turn to see her brown eyes narrowed. "I bet that finding out who his parents were was the most important thing in the world to him, and you – someone who obviously cares for him – keeping that from him must really hurt him."

"Shut up," muttered the blonde woman, though there was little fire in her tone. "It's none of your-"

"It damn well _is_ my business!" cut off the redhead fiercely. "I may not like it, but I'm indebted to that kid for having his teacher bring me here! If it weren't for him, I'd still be underneath a fuck-ton of trees being crushed to death!" She then pointed an accusatory finger at the older woman, continuing, "Until I pay back my debt, I'm gonna do what I can to help him."

She honestly couldn't believe she had just said that, but that kinship she was feeling toward him was fueling her. Not to mention she really did feel like she owed Naruto for helping her; and she hated owing others.

"I wonder how much he'll trust you or anyone else he knows after this little moment," she said suggestively.

Shizune didn't like the regret her master had in her eyes, but she liked the inability to do anything about it even less.

* * *

The first thing Naruto did after he left the hospital was head back to his apartment for some fresh clothes. His last jumpsuit had been ruined during his fight with Sasuke, so he ended up wearing a black t-shirt and brown cargo shorts with his blue ninja sandals. His headband was left at the hospital, so his wild red hair had a fringe poking down between his eyes.

Once he was dressed, he made his way to the Forest of Death. He wanted something to distract him from the anger he was feeling towards so many people he had trusted.

However, a different distraction made itself known as soon as he reached the forest's fence. _**"Oi, brat…"**_

He paused in front of the locked gate, looking around. "Uh… Hello?"

 _ **"** **Idiot… It's the Kyuubi, you brat!"**_

"Furball?" he asked, making the fox's furry brow twitch in annoyance.

 _ **"** **I'm going to be generous this ONE time and ignore what you just called me. Now, just think what you want to say; unless you want to be seen as crazy?"**_ The Bijuu smirked when it took note of Naruto growling in response. _**"At any rate, I have a couple of answers for you concerning what's been going on. BUT, they aren't free! I expect something in return for this!"**_

 _'And what do you want? I'm not gonna remove the seal,'_ Naruto replied.

 _ **"** **If what's happening is what I assume it is, you might not have to. I want you to make me a promise if I tell you the answers to your questions."**_

He looked skeptical. _'And what do you think those questions are?'_

 _ **"** **Don't patronize me!"**_ roared the beast, making Naruto groan and hold his head. _**"You know what I'm talking about! I know who your parents are, AND I also have an idea why your features have changed."**_

 _'…What's the promise?'_ Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

 _ **"** **I have an assumption about what you're going to be walking into. So, I want you to have me reincarnated."**_

 _'…Say what?'_ asked Naruto, totally lost.

 _ **"** **It will be explained; that is MY promise if my assumption is correct. Now, do YOU promise to reincarnate me if I tell you the answers you want?"**_

Naruto frowned thoughtfully, silently going over the offer and the theories he had concerning the fox's request. It was a solid five minutes of thought before he finally answered, _'Alright; I promise to reincarnate you if your assumption is correct. Now, let's start with my parents.'_

 _ **"** **Your father was the bastard who sealed me inside of you and your mother was my previous container. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki, and I doubt I need to tell you your father's name."**_

 _'Minato Namikaze…'_ Naruto mentally replied, frowning at the answer. _'So, my father was the Fourth Hokage of all people… I know what he looks like, but what about mom?'_ The fox's answer was a mental image of a redheaded woman with violet eyes, a kind face, and hair that flowed smoothly and fell to her legs. _'Wow… Mom was beautiful…'_

 _ **"** **You can thank her angel blood for that."**_

 _'Angel blood? Wait, you mean that book was true?!'_

The fox smirked at the question. _**"Yes, it was. Angels and demons really do exist, as do the Netherworld and Celestia. As for your mother, she was actually a hybrid being born of an angel and a demon tyrant. The Namikaze bastard was fully human, so you, brat, are in fact born of all three races."**_

The shock was too much and Naruto lost the strength in his legs, falling backward and resting against the fence. _'T-That… That's insane…'_

 _ **"** **That's not the half of it! Your grandfather was known as Valvatorez, a Vampire Tyrant who gave up his power because of a promise he made to a human woman named Artina. That promise, according to the story, was that he wouldn't drink human blood until he made her experience true and utter fear."**_

 _'That doesn't sound too hard for a vampire,'_ mused Naruto.

" _ **You would think so, but she ended up dying within a few days. Since he didn't make her feel fear, he honored his promise and denied himself blood for centuries, losing his power in the process."**_

 _'Wow… Gramps was really honorable, huh?'_

 _ **"From what I remember, Valvatorez was known mostly for his honor as a demon as well as his immense power. I'm honestly not surprised you inherited his respect for promises."**_

 _'So, what happened next?'_ Naruto asked, getting into the story.

 _ **"** **Your grandfather took it upon himself, along with a ragtag team of fellow demons, and a rumored delusional dead human girl, to usurp the regime of his part of the Netherworld's Corrupterment; basically their government. According to the story, he met an angel calling herself Vulcanus who looked exactly like Artina along the path to fixing his part of the Netherworld, the Earth that was connected to it, and Celestia."**_

 _'Wait a minute… There are other Earths?'_

 _ **"** **Yes, and they're all connected to different parts of the Netherworld. Celestia is connected to all of the Earths as well since there is only one Heaven and Hell. Now, shut the hell up and let me finish."**_

 _'Right. Sorry. Please continue…'_

 _ **"** **As I was saying, later on it was revealed that Vulcanus was actually Artina. After saving all three worlds, Valvatorez and Artina finally had time to speak after centuries apart. And not only that, but she finally let him drink her blood, admitting that the final battles had brought her to the depths of fear he swore to bring her to."**_

 _'So…Gramps was able to regain his power… Then what?'_

 _ **"** **Well, he moved to the part of the Netherworld connected to THIS Earth, settling down with Artina and having a child; your mother."**_ The fox then chuckled, making Naruto raise his brow. _**"You know, your mother's situation was the same as yours. Valvatorez and Artina wanted to protect her from demons and angels who would seek to kill her. It was considered a taboo amongst both races to have a child born of both a demon and an angel. So, they sent Kushina off to the Land of Whirlpools, where she was adopted into the Uzumaki Clan, along with a vassal of theirs to keep her safe."**_

 _'…What happened to the vassal?'_

 _ **"** **They were killed by the same man that pulled me out of your mother. He had a Sharingan eye and used it to control me that night."**_ The fox sighed tiredly, like an exhausted person who had seen too much. _**"My attack was not of my own doing. I was forced to attack because of some damn Uchiha who sought to use me much like Madara Uchiha did in the past. As a result, your parents died, the protector of your mother was killed, and I was sealed into you by your father after he removed half of my being."**_

Naruto was silent at this, thinking over everything that had been told to him. His grandparents… His parents… The night of his birth… And the Uchiha responsible for his life's cruel start… It was a lot to thank in.

But still, he had something to say to the fox. _'…I'm sorry.'_ The Kyuubi blinked at the boy's words. _'You didn't deserve to be used like that. You're a demon who was doing their job of instilling fear into humans. You shouldn't have been treated so poorly because of that; and neither should've the other Bijuu.'_ Determination burned within him and he stood up from against the fence, standing tall much like his grandfather did before him. _'Kyuubi… I have one more promise for you,'_ he stated, getting the demon's attention. _'I promise to you, here and now, that I will grow stronger; strong enough so that I could free the other Bijuu and have them return to the Netherworld so that they can live out their lives without persecution. And once I do, I will be sure to bring this Earth to the very depths of fear!'_ He took a moment to take a deep breath. _'I will also be sure to help anyone I can, just like Grandma Artina. Whether they are human, demon, or angel… I won't let anyone suffer unjustly! I'll make my grandfather proud of the demon blood within me, and my grandmother proud of the angel blood that flows alongside it!'_

*ping*

A message then popped up, and Naruto looked proud at what it said.

 _You've taken your first steps down the path of an Angelic Vampire! Your Class has now been revealed! Level Up!_

 _Naruto Uzumaki – Angelic Vampire_

 _Lv. 0025_

 _HP: 750_

 _SP: 1250_

 _Attack: 450_

 _Defense: 375_

 _Intelligence: 250_

 _Resistance: 300_

 _Hit: 350_

 _Speed: 375_

Naruto gawked at how much he had leveled up. Four levels gained _and_ he had a Class! He was feeling pretty good about himself at the moment!

 _ **"** **Hey, kid,"**_ called out the fox.

 _'Yea, Kyuubi?'_

 _ **"…** **Khaliah."**_ The fox saw Naruto look confused, so it elaborated, _**"My name."**_ (1)

 _'Oh! Nice to meet you, Khaliah! Now, I should head inside! I've probably kept those Prinny people waiting for a while…'_

Khaliah snickered at his words. _ **"I don't think the Prinnies will be worried about the wait. They'd be more concerned about keeping YOU waiting."**_

 _'Why do you think that?'_

 _ **"** **Call it 'Woman's Intuition', kid."**_

 _'If you say so- Wait a minute! You're a girl?!'_

He suddenly felt a sense of dread as he kept walking towards the tower. _**"Is my gender an issue to you, BOY?"**_ the nine-tailed vixen asked dangerously.

 _'N-N-Not at all, M-Miss Khaliah,'_ stuttered out the hybrid boy as he kept walking. All the while, he never knew just what adventures would await him… Adventures to be held within all three of the worlds.

* * *

 **1~ Khaliah means "Immortal One"**

 **And here we are! This is an experimental idea of mine, combining** _ **Naruto**_ **with the** _ **Disgaea**_ **series and the "life is a video game" concept! I hope that it was a success in your eyes!**

 **Now, I'm going to be using** _ **Disgaea**_ **characters, the game mechanics, and throw in a couple of surprises from other sources…that is IF this experiment is a success!**

 **In my eyes, for this to be seen as a successful experiment is to have a decent amount of Alerts and Favorites and no less than fifty GOOD reviews. Yea, I'm setting my standards pretty high with this one!**

 **Here's some incentive to get you guys supporting this: the pairing will feature Priere and one other DLC girl!**

 **Keep a look out for the next** _ **My Hero Made Real**_ **update! I'll try and have it up as soon as I can!**

 **Until (possibly) next time!**

 **pain17ification**


	2. Prologue: Getting Situated, dood!

**Well, I can say without a shred of doubt that this experiment was a total success! So, this second chapter is my way of showing gratitude to you all!**

 **On a similar note, please vote on my poll! It will end soon!**

 **I own nothing concerning these two series!**

* * *

 _Disgaea: The Game of Life_

 _Prologue Chapter: Getting Situated, dood!_

* * *

Inside her now single-person ward, Tayuya laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were currently on her fellow redhead who had been kept from learning about his parents and left. She still shuddered at the memory of how cold he had been when he left.

Something told her that he should never have been like that. He was annoyingly nice to her, and she was once his enemy. A sigh escaped her lips as she tried to recall the last time anyone was genuinely kind to her. She didn't even need to think long, and it made the crippled redhead bitterly laugh.

Kin Tsuchi… That was the only person she could remember that treated her nicely. She was also the only person Tayuya could've considered calling a friend. She sent a mental prayer for the late girl. Kin had been used as a sacrifice for the invasion against the Leaf months back, and it hurt Tayuya when she found out.

She wanted to go after that damnable snake bastard when she saw Kin's body, but she knew doing so would be suicidal; something she was not. After that, she became bitter and her temper skyrocketed, resulting in her cursing even during a normal conversation.

And now, the only person who was nice to her sincerely was gone, most likely to vent about being lied to by those he had trusted so much. She frowned at that, honestly wondering if anyone would be there to try and comfort him as he vented. A part of her wished that she could be that person, if only to try and return the kindness he had shown her.

Another part, one that was much less vocal, also wanted to be there for the kid. However, this part of her wanted to be there so that some sort of bridge could be formed between her and Naruto. She had lost one friend, and the small part that spoke so little was able to see herself finding a friend in the Jinchuriki.

She was broken from her thoughts when her door opened. The person walking in made her frown slightly, but she said nothing as Shizune did her routine checkup on her legs. It was an awkward silence, at least to the medic kunoichi, and Tayuya was perfectly fine with keeping it that way. Shizune however…

"Do you think he's okay?" she asked her patient, referring to the Genin that had been on her mind.

"How the fuck should I know?" she asked, though her tone was surprisingly soft.

Still, Shizune was actually hoping Tayuya would've yelled at her. The tone used made her feel even guiltier. "You're right… I'm sorry."

Tayuya sighed in annoyance at the now despondent woman. "Shouldn't you know him better than me? From what I saw, the kid was one of those types that takes shit and just fucking lets it roll off him."

"But this is different," argued Shizune softly.

"No shit," deadpanned the redhead. "He just realized that the people he trusted lied to him. And considering the fact that he's a vessel – and yes, I know what he holds," she said, cutting off the woman from making a comment, "he probably doesn't have a lot of those. Hell, I bet that all those people he trusted could be counted on one hand…and that all of them had lied to him."

Shizune cringed at that, sadly seeing fact in Tayuya's comment. She mentally went over the list of potential people and counted only four, possibly five, including herself.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi…

Jiraiya the Toad Sage…

Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and herself…

And, possibly, Kakashi Hatake, the boy's sensei…

All of them knew the boy's lineage…and all of them kept quiet about it.

"You see now, right?" asked Tayuya, making Shizune turn to her and see the accusatory look. "You all fucked up, and he's the one paying for it."

* * *

Naruto bit into a fruit he had plucked from a tree on his way to the Forest of Death's tower. He had forgotten how long of a walk it was and he would've traveled with the aid of chakra had Khaliah not warned him about his body still recovering. A small belch escaped his lips as he discarded the eaten fruit onto the forest floor.

 _'Hey Khaliah?'_

 _ **"** **What is it?"**_

 _'You told me about my grandparents and the other worlds, but I'm curious… I thought you were just a construct of chakra. Are you a demoness?'_

 _ **"** **Whoever came up with that 'chakra construct' nonsense was an idiot. We Bijuu are all demons who came here to instill fear and do our natural job. That whole Sage of the Six Paths story? A myth; nothing more."**_

 _'Really? I heard that the Sage was the founder of chakra…'_

 _ **"** **Nope. Chakra was actually formed by demonic and angelic residue in the air. It's why it has a Yin and a Yang."**_

 _'And the different affinities? What about bloodlines?'_

 _ **"** **The affinities are actually representations of your souls. Each person is unique, even twins. As for bloodlines, those came into existence when humans killed some of us demons and absorbed their power with their chakra. The Wood Style came from Wood Golem demons while the Sharingan came from the Succubae."**_

 _'Succubae?'_ asked the hybrid in surprise.

 _ **"** **That eye is known for its hypnotic and illusionistic abilities; something the Succubae were infamous for using. I'd keep going, but there are too many bloodlines to explain about. Besides, we're here."**_

Returning his focus back to the outside world, Naruto saw that he was standing in front of a set of double doors that led inside the forest tower. "Oh, would you look at that…" he commented aloud. "I never even realized I made such good time."

Shrugging, he pushed open the doors and stepped inside, finding the entrance room to be empty and the same shinobi poem from his Chunin Exams on the wall. Humming thoughtfully, he walked in and began to make his way to where the Preliminary Matches were held. Along the way, he heard some scurrying and tensed, readying to act if need be.

 _ **"** **Relax, kid,"**_ Khaliah said to him. _**"No doubt those are Prinnies cleaning up the place."**_

He mentally frowned in confusion as he kept walking. When he finally reached the doors, he took a breath to calm his nerves. "Here we go…" he murmured before he opened the doors, instantly assaulted by something soft when he did so.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she continued with the paperwork that was the bane of every Kage, no matter the nation. However, her mind was elsewhere and on a certain Genin that she had just hurt deeply. Seeing the betrayal in his eyes when she denied him the knowledge of his parents hurt, cutting into her deeper than any jutsu or technique in the world.

"Hey, hime!" greeted the exuberant voice of Jiraiya as he entered the office via window.

The blonde Senju went from somber to annoyed in the span of a second. "How many times have I said to use the damn door?!"

The Toad Sage just grinned at her. "I lost count weeks ago. So, care to tell me what's on your mind? The vibe in the air made me think I was walking in on a funeral."

The woman sighed and regained her somber expression. "It's Naruto…"

"What about him?" asked Jiraiya as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"He knows that we know about his parents…and that we're not telling him yet."

The man frowned at that. Naruto wasn't supposed to learn anything about his parents until he was at least a Chunin, or after the training trip that Jiraiya had planned to take him on. It was a plan that Hiruzen had made to keep Naruto safe from Minato and Kushina's enemies outside the village.

"I take it he didn't react well?"

"The hell do you think, pervert?" rhetorically snapped Tsunade. "He's lost all trust in us now, and I don't know where he went after he left the hospital."

"You just let him leave?! I was supposed to tell him about the training trip I planned for him while he was recovering!"

"Something came up that made me bring up his parents. I didn't have the heart to stop him after seeing that look of betrayal in his eyes. I just couldn't…"

The man sighed as he held his head in one of his hands. "This is gonna make taking him out of here complicated…"

"Don't you even care how much we've hurt him, Jiraiya?!" roared the Senju. "The only people he trusted, and he finds out they were keeping the truth from him for years! I wouldn't be surprised if he never learned to trust us again!"

"You're overthinking things," waved off the Sage. "He'll be fine once we just tell him who they are. Then I'll take him with me and make sure he's strong enough to handle both the Akatsuki and anyone else."

"I may be overthinking it, but you're not showing much concern about this!" fired back Tsunade. "You're waving this off as if it didn't even matter! He's our godson, for goodness sake!"

"And he's been through enough for me to know he'll be fine."

Tsunade frowned at that response. "That's a cruel way of thinking, Jiraiya…"

"The life we live every day is cruel. He knows that, so he shouldn't let something like this upset him so easily. He's too emotional."

"And you weren't? What about me when I left the Leaf, or you and sensei when Orochimaru left?"

He frowned at her. "Don't go there, Tsunade. You know I've resolved myself about that."

"Yea," scoffed the woman, "after moping about it for a couple of years. You say he should get over it, but you still haven't gotten over Orochimaru's betrayal. You're being hypocritical, and you know it."

The two frowned at one another, the barbs they threw sticking deep in them. "I'm gonna go find the kid," said the Toad Sage before he left in a swirl of leaves.

Tsunade glared at the spot he once sat at, grumbling out, "I hope he kicks you in the balls, you heartless jackass."

* * *

"Nya~! It's Naruto-sama!" purred out a feminine voice while Naruto's vision went dark and his face was smothered by something soft and furry. He tried to breath, but his "assaulter" just shivered and moaned at that. "Nya, Naruto-sama~… If you wanted to be alone with me, you could've asked."

He blushed brightly and was grateful when the woman was pulled off of him by another woman, this one dressed in a gown with frills on the shoulders and smooth blonde hair. "Stop being so indecent, Jinx," she admonished before turning to the downed hybrid, bowing politely. "Forgive her, Naruto-sama. She was never one to control her impulses."

Standing up, he looked around and saw the pouting cat-girl standing next to the blonde woman while around a couple dozen blue penguins with peg legs and small bat wings moved around and worked on setting up stands and tents. There were a couple other people, but he didn't focus on them for long.

"That's uh…" he coughed to recompose himself. "That's okay, uh…?" he let it hang since he didn't know her name.

"Grace, my lord," answered the blonde with another bow. "My name is Grace, and this one here is Jinx."

Jinx grinned and waved at him. "Hello, Naruto-sama!"

He waved back with a nervous chuckle. "Hey there… So, are you guys…?"

"Demons?" supplied Grace, making him nod. "Yes, we are. We've been tasked with running your base while some of us have been created to be your vassals."

"Created?"

"Nya~, it's all in your book, Naruto-sama," Jinx answered. "You did read it, right?"

"Well," he began while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, "I only got to the Statistics page…"

Grace nodded in understanding. "Well, vassals are made with mana, which is earned from defeated enemies. All of the people you've beaten over the years gave you the Mana needed to make everyone in this room."

"Whoa… How many are in here?" he asked.

Grace tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let's see… There are twenty Prinnies, myself, Jinx, Alexa, Marcus, Geoffrey, Tiffany, and Pleinair; though she came here on her own. Not counting her, that's twenty-six vassals."

"That many?!"

"You can also make more at the Dark Assembly, nya," added the nekomata. "Just talk to Pleinair when you want to."

"In the meantime though, I think it'd be best if you took a look around and got yourself acquainted with your base," suggested Grace. "Just so you know, I run the Medic Tent while Jinx here is in charge of taking you to the Item World."

He just blinked at what she said before he sighed and rubbed his temples. "Ugh… There's too much to try and figure out…"

"You don't need to rush, Naruto-sama. Just go at your own pace and know that we're here to support you."

He nodded and smiled in thanks before he walked around what used to be the Preliminary Arena. Checking out a couple of booths, he saw that one was an item shop slash armory, selling healing items, weapons, and armor at the cost of some Hell; or money. This booth, and the other two, was run by some Prinnies, and they always made sure to add "dood" at the end of their speeches.

The second booth was known as the Evility Booth. According to the Prinny running it, Evilities were basically unique abilities that each class and person had. For example, the Evility for Prinnies was that they exploded with the force of a couple of Bomb Tags when they were thrown.

He idly noted that the Prinny looked very nervous when he was speaking about blowing up, and Naruto reassured him that he wouldn't be doing that to any of them.

The last booth was the Skills Booth. This booth dealt with weapon skills, magic skills, and unique skills that everyone learned as they leveled up or trained. It was here that mana was spent to increase their power once a skill was learned. This booth excited Naruto the most since he wondered if he could bring up his **Shadow Clones** and **Rasengan** to higher levels.

Once he left the Skill Booth, he went up to a swirling vortex of light that was being maintained by another blonde woman in a bell dress, pigtails with curled ends, and a bow strapped to her back. Once she noticed him, she smiled and bowed respectfully.

"Hello, Naruto-sama. My name's Tiffany and I'm in charge of the Dimensional Gate. You would use this to go to different parts of the Netherworld, the human world, and even Celestia."

"That's pretty cool," he said sincerely with an excited look. "Is it ready yet?"

"Not quite, sorry. We're still setting up the base, actually, so we won't be able to do much for you until we're done. Sorry, Naruto-sama."

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said with a kind smile. "I'm in no rush. Besides, this place is already looking great! You guys are doing a great job."

She blushed at the praise, playing with one of her pigtails in embarrassment. "T-Thank you, Naruto-sama. We'll be sure to keep doing a great job for you."

He nodded and left with a wave before heading over to Grace's tent. He saw her looking over a few patients. One of them was a shirtless man with a red headband, padded pants, and a sword strapped to his back. The next was a white haired teen dressed in a blue cloak that had a skull shaped hood on it, glasses over his eyes, and a wooden staff next to him. The last made him blush brightly since she was a demoness with wavy brown hair and matching eyes, leathery wings, a spaded tail, a skimpy outfit, and a killer figure.

 _ **"** **That one there is a Succubus, kid. I'd say be careful, but she won't do anything since she's your vassal,"**_ explained Khaliah in an amused tone.

"I'll be with you in a moment, Naruto-sama," Grace said without looking up from her work on the teen. "Just have a seat on one of the beds please."

He nodded and took a bed next to the shirtless man, prompting him to turn and greet Naruto with a smirk. "Sup, boss? The name's Marcus and I'm a Warrior Class. The Skull over there is Geoffrey while the babe is Alexa."

Geoffrey turned his head and smiled politely while Alexa winked at him sultrily. "Hello, Naruto-sama~," she greeted in a husky tone, making his blush return.

"Like I told Jinx earlier, stop being so indecent, Alexa," admonished Grace as she finished patching up Geoffrey. "Besides, you're next. You said your wing was bothering you, after all."

Alexa pouted but let Grace get to work. "I'll talk to you another time, _Naruto-sama_ ," she said, dragging out his name in a sexy way.

He nodded with a nervous chuckle before he left briskly. "Phew... That was close…"

 _ **"** **…** **You're not batting for the other team, are you? Most guys wouldn't have left a room that a Succubus was in, or even stopped a Nekomata's cuddle attack."**_

 _'I do not play for the other team!'_ yelled back Naruto. _'I like girls like any other straight guy! I'm just not used to those flirty types, considering…'_

Khaliah heard him pause and stay silent, so she changed the subject. _**"Go to the Dark Assembly next. I'll be able to reincarnate there."**_

He nodded mentally, thankful that she changed the subject for him. Walking over to the girl they called Pleinair, he took in her features. She had bright blue hair cut short, a red bow with matching red eyes, wore a short white dress with red on the hem and the collar, two white sleeves with red trims, and a red scarf styled like a tie. In her arms was a stitched white rabbit doll with red button eyes and bandages on the stitches forming its mouth.

"Hello," he greeted politely and she regarded him silently. "Uh, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. I heard your name's Pleinair?" Again, he was met with silence.

 _ **"** **One of those extreme silent types. Just ask to go to the Assembly."**_

"Uh, can I go to the Assembly, please?" he asked with an awkward chuckle.

She finally reacted and nodded before she opened her own portal, stepping aside for him to go through it. Once he did, he found himself in what looked like a courtroom with a dragon – seriously, a large and green scaled _dragon_! – in the judge's chair.

"Approach the bench," ordered the dragon, and Naruto nervously shuffled forward. "Please state the Bill you wish to pass."

"Uh, I wish to reincarnate the Kyuubi that is sealed within me; Khaliah," he said to the dragon.

The "judge" raised a scaly brow at the request. "That can be done, though the process will be tricky considering the circumstances. Because of the difficulty, the cost for reincarnation will need to go up."

"What's the cost normally?"

"100 Mana, with an extra hundred per continued reincarnation. For this one though, it'll have to be 500 Mana," answered the dragon. He then looked through some papers that had Naruto's name on them before nodding. "You have enough for the process, and you'll be left with 35 Mana at the end."

Naruto was surprised that he had that much Mana he had available, but he didn't comment on it as he was led to another room with a demoness looking similar to Grace, but with different colored hair and dress. She gave him a reassuring smile and said, "Just relax. This will be done before you know it."

He nodded and smiled back as he laid down on the hospital bed. _'Hey Khaliah…?"_

 _ **"** **What?"**_ asked back the demoness.

 _'…Thanks for everything,'_ he said with a mental smile before he lost consciousness and the procedure began.

* * *

An annoyed groan came from Tayuya as a couple more hours passed by. "Fucking hell, how much longer am I gonna be stuck here?" she sighed out while Shizune changed her bandages.

"You suffered extreme trauma to your legs, Tayuya-san," answered the medic. "It's a miracle that they're still able to be fixed to a certain extent." She finished wrapping the redhead's legs and sighed. "You should know that your chances of resuming a career as a kunoichi with your legs like this is low; almost zero."

"You think I don't fucking know that?" retorted Tayuya. "If I'm stuck with just walking, then I'll fucking walk. I don't need my legs to beat someone's ass."

Shizune looked at her patient, seeing the fire in her eyes that refused to be doused out. She smiled and said, "I wish I had your confidence. Maybe then I could've had the courage to tell Naruto the truth regardless of what Lady Tsunade said."

"It's not about being confident," countered the redhead. "It's just the right thing to do. You can't fucking keep an orphan from knowing about their damn parents. It's fucked up."

"I know… I should've told him; _we_ should have told him. It's just that the Third Hokage asked us to wait."

Tayuya scoffed in annoyance. "Yea well, like the kid said, not everyone respects a dead man's wishes. Anyway, how much longer?"

Shizune sighed at the first comment, but didn't reply to it. "Just a few more treatments then you should be able to go to physical therapy."

"Thank the fucking Kami," sighed out the redhead as she relaxed in her bed, letting her medic do her job.

* * *

A gentle slapping against his cheek woke up the Angelic Vampire, making his blue eyes blink open into focus. "Urgh…" he groaned out as his blurred vision cleared.

"About time, brat," commented an amused voice. "I thought you'd be out for the rest of the night."

Once his vision was cleared fully, he saw who had spoken. She had amber eyes, russet red hair that was tied into nine tails, matching fox ears, and a single tail swaying behind her. Her skin tone was an exotic dusky color and she wore a black yukata shirt with crimson shorts and black bandages on her ankles and wrists. Around her neck was a black choker with a ruby broach on it.

"Khaliah…?" he asked in surprise, making her smirk at him. "Wow… You look so different from when I first saw you…"

"Reincarnation will do that to a giant vixen like me. Besides, this form is much easier to move and kick ass in," she said in a confident tone.

He chuckled at that. "I'll take your word for it. So…what are you gonna do now? You're free from me and can do whatever you want."

He tried to hide it, but she saw the sadness in his eyes. A small smirk came to her face. "Now kid, you wouldn't be hinting that you'll miss me, would you?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I might be… Is that a problem?"

She shook her head in amusement. "You really would be lost without me, wouldn't you?" She then reached over and patted his head. "I guess I could stick around for a while. Just don't think I'll be your vassal or anything."

"I know," he replied with a smile. "You're more than that anyway." His smile grew as he finished, "We're friends, Khaliah."

Her eyes widened slightly at that, seeing absolute sincerity in his own cerulean orbs. She had never had a real friend before…and this boy in front of her wanted to be the first one she would ever had.

A smile, small as it was, formed on her face; a real one. "Yea…" she said warmly. "Friends…"

His smile grew into a grin as he stood up from his bed and walked out of the Dark Assembly with the reincarnated vixen. All the while, he checked out her stats.

* * *

 _Khaliah – Vixen_

 _Lv. 0001_

 _HP: 90_

 _SP: 100_

 _Attack: 75_

 _Defense: 60_

 _Intelligence: 70_

 _Resistance: 65_

 _Hit: 60_

 _Speed: 75_

* * *

It surprised him that she was Level 0001, but he chalked that up to her being reincarnated. (1)

"So, what next?" asked the hybrid to his friend.

She hummed thoughtfully before pointing to the Evility Booth. "I guess the next thing we should do is see what our Evilities are. I bet you're as curious as I am."

He grinned. "You bet! Let's check them out!"

The duo then made their way to the booth, though Naruto made sure to thank Pleinair for letting them in. She didn't respond, not that he expected her to, but he figured he should thank her. Though, he could've sworn that the rabbit doll in her arms smiled a bit wider.

Once at the booth, the Prinny working it saluted. "Welcome back, Naruto-sama dood! Would you like your Evilities now?"

"Yes, please," he answered politely. The Prinny nodded before he did a strange ballerina spin and the duo was covered in a momentary glow.

*ping*

 _Your Evilities have now been unlocked!_

 _Khaliah: Vixen Pride – Damage from attacks are halved and raise Attack by 10% (Max 200%)_

 _Naruto Uzumaki: Best of Both Worlds – All stats increase by 10% per defeated enemy_

Naruto whistled in appreciation and told Khaliah about her own stats. She was pissed about being only Level 0001, but she liked her Evility. After they finished their business at the Evility Booth, they then went back to the Medic Tent, where Grace and the others were waiting for them.

"Hey guys," greeted Naruto. "This is Khaliah, and she'll be joining us for a while."

Marcus blushed brightly at the sight of her, grinned just as bright, and then gave his boss a thumbs up. "Nice one, boss! Another babe to add to the group!"

Geoffrey paled and took a step away while Khaliah smiled at the Warrior. "How sweet of you to say…" The next thing everyone knew was Marcus being flipped over and slammed on his back with Khaliah's foot on his chest and a fanged grin on her face. "But you're not my type."

Jinx had stars in her eyes at the display and she got in the Vixen's face. "You gotta show me how to do that, nya!"

"She'll have to show you another time," Naruto said, cutting off anyone else from talking. "There's still a lot of work we need to do to get this base situated. So, let's go give the Prinnies a hand."

Alexa raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest, which made her breasts perk up a bit. "We're gonna help the Help?"

"Yes, we are. This is our base, so we should all take part in finishing it. Now c'mon, let's get to it!"

"Yes sir, Naruto-sama, nya!" saluted the nekomata, and that solidified Naruto's theory of her being the perky, excitable type. The others then agreed and the group led by the descendant of a Tyrant and an Angel got to work on finishing their base.

Hours passed by as they worked, and they all stepped back to admire the finished base. The booths were fully made and furbished, the portals to the Dimensional Gate and Item World were finished, and the place was clean and painted a dull orange color; something that made Naruto proud since it was still his favorite color.

"All finished, dood!" saluted the Prinny in charge of the other nineteen.

"It looks great!" he then turned to the others, giving them all a bright grin. "Thanks, everyone. This base is perfect!"

The others smiled at him while Khaliah just offered a smirk. "Well, now that this place is finished, I think you should head back."

"Huh? Why?" asked Naruto in surprise.

"That girl you had your teacher save? I think it'd be a good idea to make her your vassal. Now before you start to argue," she said, cutting him off, "you'd actually be doing her a huge favor since you could heal her legs _and_ get rid of that snake's hickey at the same time. Sure, she would become a demoness, but I think that's a fair deal for helping her out."

Naruto frowned at that, not wanting to put Tayuya back in a position of servitude after her last "job" under Orochimaru. "I don't know…"

"If it makes you feel any better, you could offer it to her and let _her_ decide," suggested the Vixen with an eye roll.

After hearing that, he nodded. "Yea, I can work with that." Turning back to his vassals, he said, "We'll be back soon. Until then, I guess you all can train."

Grace nodded. "We'll be waiting for you, Naruto-sama."

The hybrid nodded before adding, "Make sure everyone behaves, Grace. I'm putting you in charge."

Jinx and Alexa groaned at that while the Healer smirked. "You can count on me, Naruto-sama. I'll make sure everyone is _well behaved_."

"Thanks," replied the redhead before he left with Khaliah, both of them hiding their otherworldly features with his chakra and her power.

Grace then turn to the others, smirk still in place as she pulled out her bow. The others began to pale and sweat at her look as she said, "Now then, let's start _training_ like Naruto-sama told us to."

The base erupted into panic a few seconds later.

* * *

 **1~ For those of you who don't know the way** _ **Disgaea**_ **works, whenever you reincarnate a unit, they start over at Level 0001 but retain all of their old skills. That's why Khaliah is at that level now**

 **Here we are with the second Prologue Chapter! One more Prologue before I move on to the first "Episode"!**

 **Now, for those of you who are wondering, yes Naruto will reincarnate certain people as either demons or angels. For example, Tayuya will become a demoness because of her Curse Mark…as will a certain Special Jonin. *winks***

 **As for other potential recruits for reincarnation, I'm honestly still working that out for myself. I** _ **will**_ **say that I'm considering Itachi and Gaara for reincarnation, but it's not for certain.**

 **Now, here's something that will probably excite you! The poll will end soon, so keep an eye on it on my profile! Also, I might add Khaliah and Tayuya to the pairing. If enough people want them, then I'll add them!**

 **Lastly, this is Naruto's Team:**

 ** _Naruto – Angelic Vampire_**

 ** _Khaliah – Vixen_**

 ** _Grace – Healer_**

 ** _Marcus – Warrior_**

 ** _Geoffrey – Blue Skull_**

 ** _Jinx – Nekomata_**

 ** _Alexa – Succubus_**

 ** _Five To-Be-Named Prinnies_**

 **Until next time!**

 **pain17ification**


	3. Prologue: To Begin is to End, dood!

**Hi guys! Well, the poll ended in a tie between Asagi Asagiri and Stella Grossular. So, I've decided for the winner to be Asagi-chan! I'd like to thank all those that voted!**

 **However, now there's one more issue; the FINAL girl! The harem (due to popular demand) is currently: Overlord Priere, Asagi Asagiri, Khaliah (Kyuubi), and Tayuya Uzumaki! I've decided for this to be a five-woman harem, and the last girl will be from a series out of** _ **Naruto**_ **and** _ **Nippon Ichi**_ **(the maker of** _ **Disgaea**_ **)!**

 **So, to decide on that final girl, there will be one last poll! Have fun voting guys! *evil Laharl laugh***

 **I own nothing concerning these two series!**

* * *

 _Disgaea: The Game of Life_

 _Prologue Chapter: To Begin is to End, dood!_

* * *

On the way back through the Forest of Death, a light drizzle began with some drops of rain breaking through the treetops. Khaliah grumbled at this, making sure to stay under thicker foliage so she didn't get wet.

Naruto chuckled at her actions and asked, "Not a fan of water?"

"It's not water I have a problem with," she answered. "It's rain. It falls down and messes up my fur and hair, making it a bitch to fix. How would you like to try and fix your furry body with your _tongue_ after some rain?"

His chuckle became a snicker at the image of a massive nine-tailed vixen cleaning herself and smoothing her fur with her tongue. "I honestly wouldn't mind since I like the rain."

"Oh yea? And pray tell, why do you like these annoying drops of water?"

Instead of answering, the redheaded hybrid asked back, "Did you know that the rain can do something that is impossible for any one person?"

"And what exactly can it do?" she fired back, smirking at the thoughtful smile on his face as they walked.

"Simple… The rain can reach out and touch everyone," he answered, smile growing soft. "It can be anywhere and everywhere at any time. It doesn't judge… It doesn't hate… It doesn't fear. It's just…there. It truly is a natural marvel, yet many people disregard it as something annoying or bleak."

"Like me," commented the Vixen.

He nodded. "No offense to you at all, but those people are ignorant fools. In truth, I believe that the rain is the closest thing anyone can get to reaching out to the Kami. After all, how many people can be everywhere at once, reaching out to millions of people at the same time?"

Khaliah thought over his words and saw a bit of truth in them; though the "reaching out to the Kami" part made her chuckle. "You a strange person, Naruto Uzumaki."

Instead of getting offended, he grinned at her brightly. "I'm glad to hear it. Being _normal_ is overrated, y'know?"

"Very true, kid," she agreed with a laugh, unknowingly walking a bit closer to him. "Very true…"

* * *

"You're sure of this?" asked Tsunade to the woman reporting to her. Said woman had violet hair styled in a peacock fan and brown eyes. She wore a tan trench coat over a mesh shirt, an orange skirt, and standard shinobi sandals.

Anko Mitarashi nodded with her arms crossed beneath her breasts, unconsciously perking them up a bit. "Yea, I saw the gaki walk over to the fence surrounding the forest before he stopped and seemed to be lost in thought. I'm guessing he was talking to the fox before he entered the forest. But it was weird…"

"What was?" asked the Senju, noting the look of confusion on Anko's face.

"Well, when he arrived at the fence, he seemed a bit down and unsure of things," she answered, missing Tsunade cringe a bit. "But after a moment, he perked up and had this fire in his eyes. And then he just walked into the forest with this confidence I've only seen him show a couple of times."

"Why didn't you follow him?"

"Eh, I've seen a few of his fights," answered the Special Jonin with a wave of her hand. "The brat's tough, and I knew he could handle himself. Besides, it was close to raining. Most of the wildlife in there seek shelter instead of roam about."

"And you know this from experience," noted Tsunade with a nod. "At least you took it upon yourself to tell me where he was heading. Thank you."

"Don't sweat it. I have an idea what the kid's going through, since I've been through a similar situation. I was hoping to talk to him sometime, but I never really had a moment to do so. The only reason I saw him near the forest was because I was returning from my own mission."

"Yes, I understand. Thank you again, Anko. You're dismissed." The violette woman gave a two-fingered salute before she left via the window. Tsunade didn't make a fuss about it since she was more preoccupied with her concern for her godson. "Naruto… Why on earth would you go into that forest?"

* * *

"I honestly forgot how big this place was," commented Khaliah as she walked through the streets with her friend. It was still a new concept to her, but she was willing to give it a try since Naruto showed a sincerity most people lacked. "I'm so used to seeing it in my bestial form."

Naruto smiled at her words. "Hey, what was it like to be that big?"

She raised a slender brow at the question. "That's an unusual curiosity. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Well, from what I remember, all of the Bijuu were pretty big. I'm just wondering what it was like compared to being the size you are now."

"Well, to be honest it was a bit inconvenient."

"How so?"

"When you're as big as I was, it's a bit harder to avoid anything since you're a big target. Not to mention a simple step could take down a few trees or buildings, and people apparently don't like that." She gave a faint smile when he laughed at that. "But the biggest problem…people take one look at you and all they see is a giant monster. Sure, it's my job to spread fear for the Netherworld, but still…"

"It's kinda lonely being that big?" supplied Naruto, understanding in his tone.

"Yea… Believe it or not, kid, you're actually the first person who ever really tried to get to know me, or even be my friend. Most people, including my previous containers, didn't even bother to."

He slowed to a stop, making her do the same with her brow raised again. He was looking down and she saw a bit of depression in his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that, Khaliah… I know what it's like to be disregarded for other people." He then slowly smiled and looked back up at her. "But, that's gonna change, I promise. We're friends now, and friends look out for each other, y'know."

She blinked at the smile on his face before she smirked. "Yea… I guess they do."

"Now c'mon!" he declared as he resumed walking. "We need to go talk to Tayuya!"

She shook her head in amusement and made to follow, only to stop when she saw a small shadow growing over Naruto's form. Looking up, she saw a young girl with Hyuuga feature dropping down on Naruto with her palm readied to strike.

"HAAH!" she cried out as she shot her palm out, only to blink when she felt herself get caught and held by her waist by the Genin she was aiming for.

Said Genin was grinning at her brightly. "Nice try, Firecracker," he commented. "But you have a way's to go before you could sneak up on me."

The girl puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "How many times have I said not to call me that?" she asked irritably.

"About as many times as I've ignored it," he answered back cheekily as he set her down and smoothed out her ruffled clothes. "So, to what do I owe this _honorable_ visit, Firecracker-sama?"

Her brow twitched and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I still can't believe my cousin was beaten by you."

"You always say that. But seriously, what's up?"

"Who's the squirt?" asked Khaliah, making the girl turn to her with another brow twitch at the nickname.

"This is Hanabi Hyuuga, otherwise known as Firecracker," answered Naruto with a grin. "She's been trying to get one over on me ever since I beat Neji in the Chunin Exams."

Defiantly, she jabbed a finger towards his face and declared, "I will beat you one day, Uzumaki! I'll show you that we Hyuuga are still the strongest in the village!"

"Oho," chuckled the Vixen. "She's a feisty one."

Naruto laughed at that while Hanabi clenched her fists with an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. "Yea, but she's getting better with sneaking around," praised Naruto as he rubbed the girl's head warmly, missing said girl smile faintly at the gesture before schooling her features. "Listen Firecracker, Khaliah and I need to go see someone at the hospital. Maybe you should visit your cousin."

"I already did," she replied, fixing her hair that he ruffled. "He's resting from the surgery he had, so I couldn't stay long."

"Well, I'm glad he's alright," said the redhead honestly. "But like said, we need to get going. I'll see you around some other time, okay?"

She huffed and turned away with crossed arms, hiding the small smile she had. "Like I'd want to hang around with some disrespectful idiot," she retorted, making him chuckle.

"Right, right… Gotta keep up that image, and all that," waved off the hybrid before he ruffled her head again and walked off with Khaliah.

The young Hyuuga turned back to watch him and the older woman walking off. While fixing her hair again, she smiled faintly. "See you later, Naruto-nii…" she said in a soft tone so no one would hear her. (1)

* * *

"I am so fucking BORED!" groaned out Tayuya as she held her face in her hands, feeling stir crazy from just laying around all day. "For fuck's sake, how much longer?!"

No one answered her since she was all alone in her room. That fact made her sigh since she was starting to miss the company her fellow redhead had offered her. Laying back, she covered her eyes with her arm and sighed again.

"I'm gonna fucking die of boredom…"

"Well, that'd be unfortunate," commented a familiar voice, making her eyes widen before she shot up as much as she could and saw Naruto sitting on his old bed with a smile. Some woman was with him and she was sitting on the open windowsill. "I'd hate to deprive this place of your _unique_ way of speaking."

"Shithead!" she cried, both in surprise and slight relief. "What are you doing here?"

He gave her a confused look, complete with a head tilt. "Eh? Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Well, I thought that…" she started, but stopped since she believed it was still a sensitive topic.

"I just needed a moment to sort things out," he answered her unfinished thought. "I found out a lot of things and I have an offer for you."

"And offer?" she asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Just listen," he urged as he looked at her seriously. "I need you to understand that what I'm about to tell you will sound crazy; maybe even insane. But I promise you that I'm not lying. Will you listen?"

The ex-Sound kunoichi looked at him and saw that he was completely serious. The other woman also looked at her and had this knowing smile on her face that made Tayuya narrow her eyes. Something was up, and this woman was either the reason or just knew something.

"Fine… I'll listen," she answered with crossed arms.

He smiled at her and began, "Well, for starters…I'm not exactly human."

* * *

"How is our resident sailor mouth?" asked Tsunade to her assistant as she went through some paperwork.

"She's impatient about how slow things are going, but she's recovering well enough. I suppose her Uzumaki blood is a big factor for that," answered Shizune.

Tsunade nodded in agreement. "I still can't believe that Orochimaru had an Uzumaki of all people in his clutches. It was amazingly lucky that Naruto had Kakashi help her out of that pile of trees."

"Yes, it was." The younger woman stayed silent for a moment, biting her lip anxiously before she asked, "Should we have just told Naruto-kun the truth, Tsunade-sama?"

The Senju woman sighed tiredly and stopped working, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "I don't know… Maybe he wouldn't have been so upset if I just stayed quiet about them."

"But, he has a right to know, doesn't he?"

"Of course he does… But I'm torn between telling him and honoring sensei's last wish," sadly answered the Hokage.

Shizune frowned at that. "Well, I think we should've told him. Like he said, not many people honor the wishes of the dead."

Tsunade raised a brow at her assistant. "This is new. You're usually more reserved than this, Shizune."

The medical kunoichi stared right back at her teacher. "I had a moment to think things over when I was talking with Tayuya-san. What she said is something I can't help but agree with. We failed Naruto-kun when we didn't tell him…and he's paying for it by losing the trust that he had in us, his teachers, and Sarutobi-sama."

Tsunade looked downcast at her words, nodding absently. "Yes… He is paying for it. I wouldn't be surprised if he never trusted us again after this…"

"If he didn't, Tsunade-sama," began Shizune in a somber tone, "then I can only say that we deserve it."

* * *

Tayuya was staring blankly at the two in front of her as they stopped hiding their otherworldly features. "So let me get this straight," she began. "You're actually some demonic angel and you have these vassals that have been made while you kicked people's asses."

"Yea," answered Naruto with a nod.

"The Kyuubi is in actuality a demoness who has been reincarnated as your vassal…"

"Partner," corrected Khaliah.

"Right, whatever. The point is that she's free. And lastly, you want to offer to turn me into a demon and become your vassal?"

"If it helps heal your legs and get rid of that stupid mark that the snake bastard gave you, then yes," stated Naruto with a firm nod.

Tayuya took a small breath to compose herself before she stated blandly, "You're right; it sounds bat-shit crazy." She saw him rub the back of his head sheepishly while Khaliah looked amused. "But…you've been straight with me the whole time I've known you. You're also different than most people…and I can't help but want to trust you."

"So…?"

She nodded once with a sigh. "I guess I must be crazy too since I want to believe you. You really think becoming your vassal will heal me?"

He saw the anxiety in her eyes while Khaliah answered, "Yes. When the change from human to demon happens, you'd basically be starting over and anything wrong with your human body will be removed."

Tayuya looked relieved at that. "Okay then. If it will free me from that fucker's grip, then I'll become your damn vassal. But let's get one thing straight here, Shithead!" she said as she pointed at him. "Just because I'll become your vassal doesn't mean I'll do every fucking thing you say! Got it?!"

To her surprise, he just smiled and nodded. "Of course. I'm mainly doing this to help you. If anything, you'd be more like Khaliah-chan; a partner…and a friend."

Both women blinked in surprise at that. Khaliah for the affectionate suffix added to her name and Tayuya for both his sincerity and him wanting to be her friend. "You… You really…" she tried to say, but she couldn't. The surprise was too much.

His smile widened as he walked over to her, rolling his wrists to get the kinks out. "Alright then, let's get started!" He stood to the side of her bed and raised his hands over her form, giving her a reassuring look. "Just relax. It'll be over before you know it."

Before she could reply, a bright red glow came from his hands and began to enshroud her form. She looked ready to panic before she looked back at him and saw him smiling reassuringly. Slowly, she began to relax in her bed, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to worry about what possible images she could've seen.

Naruto kept his focus on his actions, offering some of mana to help the process. He took note of Tayuya's legs shifting and popping, slowly becoming straighter and regaining the damaged muscle. He then looked to where her Curse Mark was, and what he saw surprised him.

The mark was flashing between purple and red before it began to break away. As it did, he noticed Tayuya's skin slowly darken as if she was entering her Level Two form. She even grew the same horns on her head that she had while in said form.

He looked up to the Vixen on the other side of the bed and saw her watching the process curiously. He turned back to Tayuya and saw that the red glow from his hands was dying down, showing that the process was ending. Once it fully died down, he stepped back and sighed in relief.

"Okay, Tayuya. It's done," he said, prompting her to open her eyes which were bright yellow with black sclera. "I guess your demon form is the same as your Cursed Form. I hope that's not a problem."

Tayuya looked down at her body, checking out her darker skin before reaching up to feel the horns on her head. Finally, and with an anxious face, she shifted her legs. To her relief and joy, they moved without any pain and she grinned as she pulled them out of the slings and got off her bed.

Standing up, she bent her knees a couple of times before her grin grew, showing sharper canines. "Fuck yea!" she cheered with a fist pump. "I feel fucking amazing!"

Naruto sighed in relief and smiled as Tayuya shifted her body around to get used to the feel of it. While she did, he pulled up her Status Screen to check out her new stats.

* * *

 _Tayuya Uzumaki – Siren_

 _Level 0001_

 _HP: 40_

 _SP: 40_

 _Attack: 16_

 _Defense: 15_

 _Intelligence: 18_

 _Resistance: 18_

 _Hit: 16_

 _Speed: 15_

 _Evility: Siren's Song – Ally Stats increase by 10%, Enemy Stats decrease by 10%_

* * *

It surprised him that she was an Uzumaki, but he ignored that in favor of the pride he felt in himself for helping out the young woman.

"So, how do you feel, Tayuya?" he asked.

"You have to fucking ask?" she replied with a grin. "I feel great! Better than I ever felt before!" She turned to him and her grin softened to a smile. "Shithead…thanks; seriously."

He smiled back and waved her off. "Nah, it was no big deal."

She shook her head. "No, it was. You gave me my legs back and you got me away from that snake fucker. I'm not sure if I can pay you back for all of this."

"Just be my friend and partner," he said. "That's all I want from you."

She regained her grin and crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose I can put up with you for a while," she replied nonchalantly, making him chuckle while Khaliah shook her head amusedly.

"Well now," began a voice familiar to Naruto. The trio turned to see Jiraiya leaning on windowsill with a smirk on his face. "Quite the feat you just pulled off kid. I didn't think you'd be able to remove a Curse Mark from someone."

The hybrid narrowed his eyes at the man. "There's a lot you don't know about me, pervert. For example…"

He then surprised the man by presenting his wings, flapping them hard to give him the momentum needed to shoot forward and dropkick the man…right in his family jewels. The Sage's eyes widened comically as he was kicked out through the window, holding onto his pelvis the whole way down the three stories.

Sticking his head out and looking down at the man's prone form, Naruto finished, "You didn't know I'd do that for lying to me, you bastard!" He then slammed the window closed and hid his features again with a deep breath. "Man… I needed that."

"I'll bet," commented Khaliah with a smirk. "Well, now that we've done what we needed to for Tayuya, let's get going. We need to talk to that old broad about your new status. Plus, from what I can sense, there's one more person you can help be free from that snake."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion before he snapped his fingers. "That's right! I can help out that Crazy Snake Lady!"

Both women sweatdropped at the title he gave Anko. Turning to the Vixen, the Siren asked, "This guy's the leader of a demon party?"

"Yep," simply answered Khaliah.

"They're fucked," commented Tayuya calmly, earning an indignant shout from Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune stared in shock at the sight of Naruto, Khaliah, and Tayuya standing before her with their inhuman features showing proudly. "Y-You can't be serious?" she asked with a slight stammer.

"I'm dead serious, Tsunade," replied Naruto, setting his headband down on the woman's desk. "I'm giving up my life as a ninja so that I can lead my vassals and do my job as both a demon and an angel."

"B-But what about your friends here? What about the village?" Shizune tried to reason with him.

At this, Khaliah scoffed. "Please, you think the handful of people he _could_ call friends would be enough to make him stay? Or even the village that spurned him for what _I_ did?"

"That's another thing," Tsunade began, looking to Naruto sternly. "How could you release the Kyuubi so readily?"

"I released her because she didn't _lie_ to me," he fired back, making both women cringe. "She told me everything; my parents, my heritage, and my new responsibilities. This is bigger than one village. This involves three different worlds that are linked together."

"Surely you could still be a ninja here, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked, which made Tayuya snort.

"You can't honestly think he'd have the necessary freedom needed to do his job if he was tied down here, do you?" asked the Siren rhetorically.

"If it makes you feel any better," Naruto offered, "my party's base is located inside the Forest of Death's tower."

That intrigued Tsunade. "So, that's why Anko said you were headed there?"

"Keeping tabs on me?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, Anko merely saw you when she was returning from a mission. She then told me where you were headed."

"Whatever…" he waved off, showing he didn't fully believe her. "At any rate, I'm glad Anko's back in the village since I'm gonna offer her the same deal I gave to Tayuya."

"You can't do that," interjected Tsunade. "You may have been able to with Tayuya since she isn't a member of the Leaf. But Anko is a whole other story. She _is_ affiliated here, and if she becomes your vassal like Tayuya, then that would be a conflict of interests at best; attempted desertion at worst."

"So, just like you keep me from my parent's identities, you're going to keep Anko away from the _one_ thing that she's wanted above all else?" challenged the Angelic Vampire with narrowed eyes. "I thought a leader was supposed to care about the wellbeing of their subordinates, not keep them in the dark?"

"Naruto, I know you're angry, but-"

"Save it," he interrupted. "I said what I needed to and I'm still going to give Anko my offer. Whether she does it or not will be her choice. And besides, she could always quit the ninja life like I am."

"Not if I won't accept it; just as I won't accept yours, Naruto," she retorted as she slid his headband back over to him. "The village needs you."

"Why should I work for a place that I'm starting to hate?" he asked heatedly. "I'm wondering what the hell my father saw in this place to give up his life, mom's life, and _my_ life to save it…"

"He saw this place as his home to defend with everything he had," answered Jiraiya as he came in through the window. "You're really going to disregard what he wished of you?"

"You mean like how practically the _entire_ village populace disregarded what he wished of _them_? They hate me, they fear me, and they want to see me either dead or gone! So, why not give them what they want and let me leave, huh?"

"Because you can change them!" fired back Jiraiya.

"I've been trying to _change_ them for my entire life, you damn pervert," ground out the ex-Jinchuriki. "I'm done trying. Now, I'm going to do something that I know has a chance of happening, and that is my job as the heir of my grandparents' legacies."

Jiraiya looked ready to argue again, but Tsunade beat him to it. "Okay then."

"Tsunade?!" cried out the Sage in shock. "You can't be serious!"

She turned to glare at him. "All his life, you and I failed to do our jobs as his godparents. If letting him go and do what he thinks is best can help me make up for my failings…then I'll do it." She then turned back to her godchild and looked to him apologetically. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been the godmother you deserved, Naruto, and someday…I hope you can forgive me and that we can start over."

He looked back at her eyes and saw the pleading in them along with the guilt and regret. "Maybe I can… But don't expect me to do it anytime soon."

She nodded with a weak smile. "That's all I ask," she replied before she signed the form for his retirement, secretly getting one ready for Anko in case she made the same decision as Tayuya. "Anko usually hangs out at the dango shop near Ichiraku Ramen."

He blinked at the information before he offered her a small smile and nod. "Thanks…"

With that, he left the office with his two friends, and said women gave Jiraiya twin "birds" as they followed their hybrid friend. Once they were gone, the Toad Sage looked to his ex-teammate incredulously.

"You're just going to let him go?! What about the Elder Toad's Prophecy?! Naruto needs to be ready for the Akatsuki and for his future as this world's savior!"

"I have no interest in prophecies that make the only family I have left live a life of misery," she argued with a glare. "He may not be an Uzumaki, but as far as I'm concerned Naruto will always be welcome into my home as an honorary Uzumaki."

"This is a bad decision," pressed the man.

"Maybe, but I honestly don't care if it means helping someone I have wronged for too long."

The man frowned at her before he left her office. Shizune sighed at the whole scene, looking down sadly. "I hope he'll leave Naruto-kun alone about this."

"Knowing him and how stubborn he can be," began the Senju, "I'm almost willing to bet that he won't drop it."

* * *

"Man, that's good," moaned out Anko as she finished another stick of her favorite treat. "Thanks for the meal, gaki. So, what can I do for ya?" she asked as she turned to the trio before her, all of them hiding their inhuman features.

Naruto smiled at her and replied, "Well actually, I have an offer for you."

"Oh yea?" she asked back as she grabbed another stick.

"How would you like to have that hickey of yours removed?" he asked just as she was about to take a bite. Immediately, he saw her stop and set the stick down while giving him a narrowed look.

"For your sake, you better start explaining right now," she threatened.

"Of course. But there are things you need to know first," he said before he told her about the three worlds, demons and angels, and how he would go about removing her Curse Mark. "And that's it. You give up your life as a human and become a demoness, but in exchange you get the freedom you always wanted from Orochimaru."

Tayuya took this moment to speak up. "And before you start to think this is all crazy bullshit, he did the same for me," she said as she dropped the illusion over her eyes for a moment before putting it back up.

Anko blinked in surprise at that before turning back to the young hybrid. "…You're serious, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't have made the offer if I wasn't," he answered. "There's one last thing though."

"And that is?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, if you were to become a demoness and my vassal, then it would conflict with your life as a Leaf kunoichi. That means…"

"I'd have to retire if I took the deal," she finished with a slight frown. "That also means I'd have to leave, wouldn't it?"

Unknown to them, Khaliah's ear twitched and she turned discreetly to the street, spotting a familiar girl eavesdropping behind a fruit cart. She smirked at that and gave the girl a wink before returning her focus to the conversation.

"Yes, it would. I'll let you have a couple of days to decide. My party's base in in the forest's tower, so I'll let my vassals know about you so you could give me your answer," he explained as he stood up with his friends. "I'll be waiting, Snake Lady," he bid with a smile before the trio left for the Forest of Death.

While Anko looked back to her dango lost in thought, the eavesdropping girl thought over what she had discovered from using her Byakugan to read their lips. _'If I became a demoness like that he offered that snake woman…I could get stronger. Plus, I could finally leave my clan,'_ she mused to herself, frowning at the thought of her clan. _'But I wouldn't be a human anymore… Is that worth the risk?'_

* * *

 **(Play "** **Disgaea OST: You Go Girl"** **)**

 **Khaliah: Seems like our little group is starting to grow larger! Naruto is unknowingly creating his own personal harem with his vassals!**

 ***image of dozens of female humans, demonesses, and angels surrounding Naruto***

 **Naruto: SAY WHAT?!**

 **Khaliah: As more vassals are found and made, they each fight for a spot in their Lord's heart…and bed!**

 ***image shows the women in an all-out brawl***

 **Naruto: I didn't sign up for this, ttebayo!**

 **Khaliah: Who will be the victor and claim their rightful place as Naruto's mate?!**

 ***image of a shadowed female form hugging Naruto's arm while he has a blush and sweatdrop***

 **Naruto: M-MATE?!**

 ***image of Khaliah's silhouette***

 **Khaliah: Next time on** _ **Demon Bachelor; Episode One: The Fight of Love**_ **! Let the worlds tremble as the battle commences!**

 **Tayuya: She isn't fucking serious, is she? *worried tone***

 **Jinx: Nya~, I want to fight for Naruto-sama~!**

 **Alexa: You'll have to beat me first~! *giggles***

 **Grace: You're both so indecent. Besides, Naruto-sama will be mine.**

 ***the three start to argue before the sounds of fighting are heard***

 **Naruto: Why me…? *moans in despair***

 **(End Music)**

* * *

 **1~ Yes, I know I'm making Hanabi OOC, but she's one of my favorite characters! I'm putting her in this story, dammit!**

 **And here we are with the last Prologue Chapter of the story! Next time will be Episode One! I hope you all are excited!**

 **Once again, I have a poll up, so please vote on it for the final girl!**

 **On a slightly related note, I'm gonna give a shot at a Naruto/Hanabi story idea real soon! Get ready to see how the son of one of the Leaf Village's biggest traitors falls in love with the lonely Hyuuga Heiress!**

 **Until next time!**

 **pain17ification**


	4. Character Stats

**What's up?!**

 **I know that it's been WAY too long since I've updated this story, and I promise it'll be the next one I'll update in the coming week.**

 **To make up for my absence, I want to present to you all two things. The first will be the base stats and Evilities of Naruto, Anko, Hanabi, and Naruto's eventual harem.**

 **The second thing will be the FINAL (fifth) girl of the harem and her stats/Evility as well.**

 **Disclaimer (Just In Case): I own nothing**

* * *

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Class: Angelic Vampire**

 **Evility: Best of Both Worlds (Stats Increase By 10% Per Defeated Enemy Unit)**

HP: 30

SP: 50

ATK: 18

DEF: 15

INT: 10

RES: 12

HIT: 14

SPD: 15

* * *

 **Overlord Priere (Harem)**

 **Class: Overlord**

 **Evility: Bound Attack (Increased Damage For AoE Attacks)**

HP: 130

SP: 120

ATK: 130

DEF: 130

INT: 120

RES: 120

HIT: 130

SPD: 130

* * *

 **Khaliah (Harem)**

 **Class: Vixen**

 **Evility: Vixen Pride (Damage Taken Halved And Increases ATK By 10%; Max 200%)**

HP: 90

SP: 100

ATK: 75

DEF: 60

INT: 70

RES: 65

HIT: 60

SPD: 75

* * *

 **Tayuya Uzumaki (Harem)**

 **Class: Siren**

 **Evility: Siren's Song (Enemy Stats Down 10%, Ally Stats Up 10%)**

HP: 40

SP: 40

ATK: 16

DEF: 15

INT: 18

RES: 18

HIT: 16

SPD: 15

* * *

 **Asagi Asagiri (Harem)**

 **Class: Main Character(?)**

 **Evility: Heroine's Dream (Stats Increase 5% Per Male Ally Unit On Map)**

HP: 40

SP: 40

ATK: 14

DEF: 14

INT: 12

RES: 14

HIT: 25

SPD: 25

* * *

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Class: Lamia**

 **Evility: Warm Blooded (Fire Element Damage Received Turns Into Health Restored)**

HP: 60

SP: 45

ATK: 20

DEF: 18

INT: 15

RES: 12

HIT: 16

SPD: 20

* * *

 **Hanabi Hyuuga**

 **Class: Firecracker**

 **Evility: Tsundere Lil Sis (Stats Increased 50% When Naruto Is On Map)**

HP: 20

SP: 25

ATK: 16

DEF: 12

INT: 16

RES: 14

HIT: 20

SPD: 20

* * *

 **Noire [Harem (Final Girl)]**

 **Class: Black Heart**

 **Evility: Neptunia (Stats Increased By 10% Per "Main Character" On Map)**

HP: 100

SP: 60

ATK: 80

DEF: 50

INT: 50

RES: 55

HIT: 65

SPD: 80

* * *

 **I hope that gets you guys excited for the upcoming chapter!**

 **For those of you who don't know, Noire (Black Heart) is from the game series _Hyperdimension Neptunia_ and she is based off of the PlayStation game consoles. The series is cute, quirky, and fun and since I've always been on the PlayStation side, I had to pick her!**

 **So, the harem is thusly: Overlord Priere, Khaliah, Tayuya, Asagi, and Noire!**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **~pain17ification~**_


	5. Episode 1: Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the next update of** _ **Game of Life**_ **!**

 **We start with the first part of** _ **Episode 1**_ **! Please read it and enjoy!**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 _Disgaea: The Game of Life_

 _Episode 1: Start of a Campaign_

 _Chapter 1: Gearing Up_

* * *

 _A room's light is flicked on as a man in his early twenties walks in with a small yawn. Looking at the clock, he sees that it is still early – around 6 o'clock in the morning – but he also knows that any chance of returning to sleep is slim at best. He's the kind of person who wakes up once and stays awake. (1)_

 _Moving to the couch in the room, he takes a seat and grabs both the television remote and gaming controller from the small table in front of him. Using both, he turns on both his television and gaming system, letting them begin the game disc inside. On the screen, it shows a blue penguin with peg legs doing constant pirouette twirls with a_ Now Loading _ribbon moving around its waist._

 _After a few moments, the main screen is revealed, showing a hilltop overlooking a dense forest and a cloaked individual looking to the horizon. Floating above them onscreen is the title_ Disgaea: The Game of Life _while under them are three options:_ New Game _,_ Load Game _, and_ Settings _._

 _Moving the cursor to_ Load Game _, the man selects it and chooses his file. Once the file is loaded, he resumes where he left off._

* * *

Naruto stopped walking as he and his fellow redheads made their way to his party's base. "That was weird…"

"What was, Shithead?" asked Tayuya, raising a curious brow.

"I don't know. It kinda feels like someone else is doing our job."

Khaliah blinked as the comment threw her for a loop. "We have a job?"

"Yes, we do! We gotta let our faithful Readers know what's going on as this story continues! It's _our_ job to be the Fourth Wall Breakers!"

The two women sweatdropped at that. "Seriously…?" they both asked incredulously.

"Dead serious!" Turning to…somewhere, he yelled out, "Whoever's doing that, you better stop! You're gonna get us all fired, ttebayo!"

Tayuya turned to Khaliah and stage whispered, "He's lost it, hasn't he?"

"I think so," returned the Vixen, making Naruto's brow twitch. "At any rate, weren't we supposed to be meeting your vassals again?"

Dropping the _Fourth Wall_ subject for the time being, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, we better not keep them waiting any longer." Turning to his new Siren, he grinned brightly and added, "I'm sure they'll love to meet you, Tayuya! You're a demoness that many can look up to!"

"…I can't help but feel like that was an insult as well as a compliment," she deadpanned in response.

"That's just your human upbringing conflicting with your new demonic status," explained Khaliah. "Trust me, as a demon it's good to be seen as _bad_ ; and your attitude is definitely demon material."

Tayuya still looked unsure, but she eventually shrugged it off as they reached the central tower of the Forest of Death. For some reason, she had a small smirk on her face at the sight, a feeling of belonging welling up inside.

"Nya~! Naruto-sama!"

"GAH!"

And then that feeling in Tayuya was mysteriously destroyed and replaced by a strange building fury at the sight of a busty Nekomata woman hugging her friend, burying his face in her furry, yet incredibly soft, mounds. Her fist clenched at her side while Khaliah, who was watching her changing emotions, snickered.

"Oi, Fur Tits!" Tayuya growled out. "You mind not suffocating Shithead?!"

"Hm?" Jinx looked down to see her Master comically flailing his arms around while giving out muffled cries that made her body shiver. She giggled mischievously as she let him go, allowing him to back away and take in massive gulps of oxygen. "Mou, Naruto-sama…" she pouted, ears drooping. "I thought you liked my hugs, nya…"

Regaining his breath, the hybrid looked to his vassal and was assaulted by the most unfair, cheating technique a woman of ANY race could use on a man; the pouty, hurt look. It had it all: the glistening eyes showing hurt and near tears, the bottom lip poking out and quivering, and the faux submissive posture that tugged at his heartstrings.

"I uh…" he struggled to say, feeling guilty and unaccustomed to situations like this. He never had female troubles other than unknowingly (and most times _accidentally_ ) pissing them off. He never had to deal with an emotionally upset one before. "I… I like your hugs," he mumbled, rubbing his arm. "But um…maybe you could tone them down a bit; just so that I can breathe and enjoy them with you?"

Khaliah shook her head in amusement while Tayuya's brow twitched madly. Jinx on the other hand…

"Nya~!" She immediately lost her hurt look and glomped Naruto, taking care not to suffocate him this time. "I knew Naruto-sama wouldn't hate me!" She then turned to Tayuya and blew a raspberry, forcing Khaliah to hold back the Siren from ripping the Nekomata a new one.

After Grace stepped in and pulled Jinx off of Naruto, he gave Tayuya a brief tour of the base and showed his fellow Uzumaki her new stats; something that she was still trying to wrap her mind around. While all of Naruto's vassals and Khaliah knew that his life was that of a game, Tayuya didn't immediately know and it was understandably a strange concept to accept.

But, after seeing everything that was happening around her, she couldn't help but believe him; though she didn't like the fact that she was at the lowest level.

"Naruto-sama," Grace called out, making him turn to see her at the Armory Booth. "I believe it's time to find you three some weapons for the upcoming trials."

"What, you mean like kunai and shuriken?"

"Those things don't match up to the crazy weaponry that the Netherworlds and Celestia dish out, Boss," Marcus cut in before presenting his sword, letting the three of them see its unique style. "This is my weapon. Swords focus on ATK, but they can also bring up other stats by a small amount." (2)

Geoffrey went next, showing them his staff that had an intricate design at the top. "Staves obviously raise up INT, but they also raise up RES by around half the amount of INT raised."

"Because RES is the stat needed for support magic," Naruto deduced, earning a nod from the Blue Skull.

"Tiffany and I use bows," Grace continued. "They equally raise up the ATK and HIT stats since a bow's power is based on their combined total. However, I also carry a staff on me for my magic oriented Special Skills."

"What about Jinx and Alexa?"

Alexa knew the question was coming and was ready to answer. "We use Monster Weapons. They're not visible to the outside world since they're basically absorbed into us to empower our stats. There are two types; ones that focus on physical strength – and can range from a claw to a fang – and ones that focus on magical strength. The second option are called medals."

"Tayuya-san will be better suited for a weapon that raises her INT, Naruto-sama," Grace cut back in. "Her skills are mainly genjutsu, which falls under that category." Tayuya gave an understanding hum at that, seeing the logic behind it. "As for Khaliah, the best weapon for her would be a Fist based weapon since her ATK and SPD stats are the highest. They mainly look like gloves, but in different styles."

Khaliah nodded in agreement before going over to the booth to pick a weapon to suit her, and Tayuya followed to find a staff to fit her needs. While they did this, Naruto asked, "So, what about the last weapons; the axes, spears, and guns?"

"Axes focus on raw ATK, but they drop your HIT and SPD considerably," Marcus explained. "I used to use them as my main weapon, but I couldn't hit or dodge anything to save my life. So, I switched to swords since they don't drop any stats. Spears give decent ATK stats, and they also offer a boost in DEF. They're a little difficult to use, but at least you can take a few more blows out in the field."

"And as for guns, they're the best weapon to use in terms of accuracy and dodging; seeing as they raise HIT and SPD equally," Grace finished. She then perked up and added, "I recall stories of Lord Valvatorez using swords and spears while Lady Artina used guns and bows."

Naruto looked interested at the tidbit of information about his family. Cupping his chin, he adopted a thoughtful expression as he tried to figure out what weapon he would like to focus on. Based on his stats, his ATK was highest with a base score of 18.

However, his HIT and SPD _base total_ was 29. Boosting those stats with guns would help him just as well as using a spear would; given that swords only raise ATK and he'd like to survive longer with added DEF.

Making his choice, he went over to the Armory Booth and checked out their wares. After a few minutes, he came back out with a new holster tied to his right leg. A gun would be a challenge to get used to; but Naruto Uzumaki never backed down from any challenge before. So, why should he start now?

After their weapons were picked out, the three newcomers of the demon party – even if one of them was the _leader_ of said party – were given explanations on Armor and Accessories. Armor was self-explanatory since it focused on raising the DEF and RES stats with a higher focus on DEF.

The accessories were as followed: belts, boots, orbs, glasses, muscle, and secret gems.

Belts focused solely on ATK, and they were recommended for heavy hitting classes.

Boots focused on SPD, movement, and jumping ability. These accessories were recommended for raising ones dodging ability or to assist gun users in raising the power of their weapon.

Orbs raised SP and RES stats. They were recommended for those who used support magic – healing especially – or if you wanted to use Special Skills more often.

Glasses raised INT and HIT. They were recommended for staff and bow users; though gun users could benefit from them as well.

Muscle raised HP, and that was it. If you had a low HP base stat, it was recommended that you acquire muscle to raise it up. Alexa, showing a sadistic side to her alluring personality, suggested that Naruto give muscle accessories to the Prinnies. When thrown, the explosive damage a Prinny caused was based on half of their remaining HP. So, it was clear to see that raising their HP would result in more powerful throwing bombs.

Of course, Naruto had already promised not to use any of his Prinnies as bombs. It was a good tactic, sure; but he wanted the Prinnies to be able to trust him as their leader. And Naruto didn't believe in sacrificing others for his benefit; deciding that _his_ sacrifice would be more acceptable.

With their weapons, armor, and accessories chosen, Naruto decided to have a look at their new stats.

* * *

Alongside her new staff, Tayuya had chosen a piece of armor, a pair of glasses, and an orb to raise her stats. With those additions, they were:

 _Lv. 0001_

 _HP: 40_

 _SP: 40 (+1902)_

 _ATK: 16_

 _DEF: 15 (+810)_

 _INT: 18 (+775)_

 _RES: 18 (+2783)_

 _HIT: 16 (+1092)_

SPD: 15

* * *

Khaliah, along with her new gloves, had chosen some armor, a belt, and some boots for her stats. They were now:

 _Lv. 0001_

 _HP: 90_

 _SP: 100_

 _ATK: 75 (+1109)_

 _DEF: 60 (+1127)_

 _INT: 70_

 _RES: 65 (+740)_

 _HIT: 60_

 _SPD: 75 (+1074)_

* * *

As for Naruto, he chose two pieces of armor and some boots to go alongside his new gun, making his new stats:

 _Lv. 0025_

 _HP: 750_

 _SP: 1250_

 _ATK: 450_

 _DEF: 375 (+1338)_

 _INT: 250_

 _RES: 300 (+916)_

 _HIT: 350 (+264)_

 _SPD: 375 (+1321)_

* * *

Seeing their new stats, he couldn't help but grin. _'Yeah, we're ready,'_ he thought excitedly.

* * *

Back near the Leaf Village, Anko was seen standing in front of the gates to her favorite forest. In her hand was her headband, and she was looking down at it in contemplation, wondering what she should do with the options available to her.

On one hand, she could stay a loyal Leaf kunoichi and remain human. She wouldn't need to leave her home, change loyalties, or give up her life.

On the other hand, she could accept Naruto's offer and become his vassal. She would lose her Curse Mark that has haunted her for many years; but she'd be giving up her old life and her humanity in exchange.

It was a difficult crossroad she was standing in. In both scenarios, she's simultaneously happy and depressed. They both had their pros and their cons, which only made the difficulty in her choice rise higher and higher.

She wanted to ask for advice, but there wasn't anyone she could trust to remain open-minded about it. Kurenai would be adamant about her staying in the Leaf, seeing only negative things about Naruto's offer; possibly even calling it slavery. Ibiki would question her loyalty, which was _never_ a good thing when the Head of the Interrogation and Torture Department was doing the questioning.

She could ask Hana, but the Inuzuka Clan promoted loyalty above all; and this choice would bring loyalty into question. Kakashi was an option, even if they didn't interact all that much. He was known as one of the most powerful Jonin in the village, and he had been through plenty of difficult decisions in his career.

With little other option, she decided to pocket her headband and find the lazy cyclops. Hopefully he'd be able to help.

* * *

In another part of the village, we see Hanabi sitting on the roof of the Main House of the Hyuuga Compound. She was hugging her legs and rested her chin on her knees as she thought over what she had heard earlier that day.

When she had eavesdropped on Naruto giving his offer to Anko, she too had thought about it. It wasn't hard for anyone on the outside to see that she and her sister, Hinata, were expected to be damn near _perfect_ in the eyes of their father, Hiashi. While Hinata had backed off many times so that Hanabi wouldn't be branded with the Side Branch seal, that didn't stop Hiashi from pushing them both near the breaking point; sometimes even beyond that.

Hanabi hated the expectancies of her clan. She hated how she was supposed to be an emotionless statue at all times and never allowed to express herself. Hinata was lucky, in her opinion. If she was marked with the brand, then all those major expectancies would be washed away and compounded onto Hanabi.

The young teen despised that thought. Hinata would be marked an equivalent to a slave, sure; but at least she would have more freedom than Hanabi would. It wasn't fair.

 _"What's with the doom and gloom?"_

She blinked at the memory of his first words to her, smiling warmly.

 _"You need to loosen up a bit, ttebayo! C'mon, it's no fun to be all serious every day!"_

That was something she enjoyed about Naruto; his refusal to be untrue to himself. He could've treated her like royalty like most of the villagers did, but he didn't. Instead, he treated her like everyone else, and it was such a change to what she had been used to; what she had been raised under.

At first, she fell into the habits of her fellow Main House clansmen, demanding the _proper respect_ of the commoner boy before her. When he laughed at her order, she didn't take it well and stormed after him to get him to apologize for his _disrespect_.

He had led her on a merry chase, treating it as a game and laughing the entire time. As time went on during her chase, she found herself subconsciously enjoying the moment. And at the end when he finally let her catch up to him, she couldn't help the laugh she shared with him.

 _"See? Was that so hard, little Firecracker?"_

That name… It was one she secretly enjoyed, because it made her feel _normal_. It was the first sign of the growing relationship she would have with the resident Uzumaki of the village; one that she eventually saw as the playful older brother she wished she truly had.

 _"No matter what, Hanabi, you can always be yourself around me."_

"Be myself…" she whispered, looking at the setting sunlight that broke through the gray clouds. Her smile remained as she made her decision, heading for her room to pack.

If her brother would offer a new life to someone else, who's to say he wouldn't do the same for her?

* * *

"Alright, so the Dimensional Gate is ready when you are, Naruto-sama," Tiffany declared with a bright smile.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed. "So, what's the first area open to us?"

Checking the available destinations, Tiffany spoke up, "There are two so far. One of them is a training ground that we use for new recruits. It'd probably be best to have Khaliah-san and Tayuya-san head their first…considering their levels."

The last part was added in awkwardly, making the two redheaded women have annoyed twitches of their brows.

"And the other area?" Naruto asked.

"It's a small village in another part of the Elemental Nations," Tiffany answered, having the Gate shift and show an image of it. "A farming village that sells its crops in other towns for supplies."

"Why would that place be available to us?" Tayuya questioned.

"No idea. But for now, why don't we go check out that training ground?" Naruto suggested. "I need to get used to using this gun and you two could use the level-ups."

Cue another brow twitch from the two of them. "Fine," grumbled the female Uzumaki, stepping through the portal.

"This is humiliating," Khaliah groaned out. "Here I am, a Bijuu, having to train alongside rookies."

"Would you rather remain sealed within Naruto-sama?" Grace queried pointedly, making the Vixen repress a growl.

Saying nothing, she too stepped through the Gate. Naruto then approached it before turning to his vassals. "We should be able to handle some training alone. Tiffany will inform you if we run into trouble."

"Of course, I will," agreed the Archer Demoness.

"In the meantime, keep an eye out for a woman named Anko Mitarashi. I offered her a place here, and I don't know if she'll accept or not."

"We will, Naruto-sama," Grace promised, watching her master head through the Dimensional Gate.

* * *

"I see," Kakashi commented, leaning against one of the training posts of his old squad's training grounds. He had just been informed of what had been happening to his student, and was honestly saddened that Naruto had given up his ninja life. "So, he's stationed in the Forest of Death, then."

"Yeah," Anko answered. "He's awakened some bloodlines from his grandparents on his mother's side, apparently. I thought he was yanking my chain until that Sound girl showed that he gave her a new life with demonic power."

"And you said he offered you the same thing, and you're conflicted on what to do, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah… Any suggestions would be great, Kakashi. I don't know what to do."

He hummed thoughtfully, cupping his clothed chin. "Well, what do you want more; the life you have, or removing the seal Orochimaru gave you?"

"Both. I don't want to be free of that bastard just to give my life to someone else."

"You're making it seem like Naruto will force you into servitude; something I can say with certainty that he would never do. He's a good kid, even if he has demonic blood. Besides, before he awakened that blood, did he ever show any sort of behavior that would make you think he'll be cruel to you?"

"Of course not," she immediately denied. "The brat's got a damn bleeding heart."

"That he does," Kakashi agreed with a signature eye-smile. "So, I'm sure that you becoming a vassal of his won't be as bad as your fears make it seem."

"…Why are you supporting this?" she couldn't help but ask. "I'm putting my loyalty in the Leaf to question by bringing this to you."

"I suppose," he replied with a noncommittal shrug. "But how often will you get a chance like this? Master Jiraiya may be great with seals, but he hasn't shown to have made any headway with breaking down your seal. Not to sound like an ass, but you're clinging to hope that isn't there, Anko."

"I know," she growled out, clenching her fist and glaring at the ground. She then let out a tired breath and repeated in a whisper, "I know…"

"Talk to Tsunade-sama about this," suggested the Copy Ninja. "Be honest with her and see what happens. You've got nothing to lose by just telling her."

"…I could lose my life by being labeled a traitor," she noted.

"Not necessarily. Everyone questions their options at some point in their lives. I have on multiple occasions," Kakashi admitted. "She won't fault you for being conflicted on this; especially with how much your Curse Mark has influenced your life."

She turned to face him, seeing him offer her another of his signature eye-smiles; only this one felt more genuine. She gave a faint smirk back and nodded once. "Thanks, Kakashi… This was a nice talk."

"Anytime, Anko. I'm always happy to help a friend."

Her smirk grew into a small grin before she took off. One hurdle had been crossed. It was onto the next one for the Snake Mistress.

* * *

Sneaking out of the compound was easy.

Out of the main parts of the village was even easier.

Getting through the infamous forest? That was a challenge.

Her Byakugan helped her see when she was getting close to animals who had taken shelter from the earlier rain, but it couldn't spot the famous tower the Forest of Death was said to have. It was as if something was blocking her bloodline from spotting it.

She wound up wasting an hour trying to find it, stopping to eat some fruits along the way so she could keep up her strength. When she _did_ find it, she moved as silently as she could so that her presence wouldn't be spotted right away. She wanted to _finally_ get the drop on Naruto for once.

When she snuck through the doors and through the halls, she noted the odd penguin-like creatures that were on patrol. _'Those must be members of Naruto's group,'_ she deduced, moving over to a set of double doors that had small windows.

Peeking through them, she saw his base and his other vassals, her eyes wide at the sight of it all. Carefully, she pushed open the door and took one step inside before she was picked up by the back of her shirt.

"H-Hey! Put me down!" she cried in surprise, making Grace give a soft giggle of amusement.

"Now, why would I do that? You're a trespasser after all, young one."

That made Hanabi freeze before she turned to face the Cleric Demoness. "…I just wanted to see Naruto," the young Hyuuga admitted.

"And who are you to Naruto-sama?"

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga, and I was hoping to become a member of Naruto's group."

Grace rose a brow at that. "Truly?" Hanabi nodded firmly. "And why would you want that?"

"…Because I'm sick of my life in the village. I don't want to be like my father and be a slave to my clan's traditions. I want to live my own life, and if it means I need to give up my humanity, then I will."

"Such passion," mused the Cleric with another smile. "I'll let you see Naruto-sama when he gets back from his training. For now, though, you will stay with me. We can't take any precautions with our master not here."

Hanabi nodded and gave a bow when she was put back down on her feet. "Thank you…"

"Grace, dear. Call me Grace."

Nodding again, Hanabi began to follow the Cleric around the base, making sure to pay attention to everything around her while staying close. The whole time, she never lost the excited smile that was on her face.

* * *

 **1~ Anyone else like that? I wake up once and I find it really hard to get back to sleep; even if I don't have work for an hour.**

 **2~ I won't go into details about what equipment every party member has; only the main characters of this story. Equipment is based off of** _ **Disgaea 5**_ **for future reference, and I'll post a link to their items on my profile soon.**

 **Tayuya has a Magician's Stick, Festival Clothes, Binoculars, and a Psycho Orb.**

 **Khaliah has a Forehead Flicker, a Light Shield, Exertion Belt, and Cross-Trainers.**

 **And Naruto has a Drill Blaster, a Cotton Bandana, Festival Clothes, and Ninja Tabi.**

 **As for Naruto choosing a gun, I wanted to branch away from the other main protagonists of the** _ **Disgaea**_ **series. Laharl had multiple weapon specialties, but mainly used a sword. Adell used fists, but was also decent with swords. Mao used swords. Valvatorez specialized swords and spears. And Killia specializes in swords and fists.**

 **So, to not follow the norm, I had Naruto choose the weapon his grandmother, Artina, uses. It was either guns or bows, but I'm picking bows for someone else.** _ ***winks***_

 **At any rate, I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! WOOHOO!**

 **Next chapter will have Naruto and his party have their first taste of true Disgaea combat! I hope you all are excited for that!**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **~pain17ification~**_


End file.
